Fresh Start
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Krillen and 18 break up after having Marron. 18 moves back to her hometown with Bulma Chi-chi Goku Vegeta and Raditz. But what happens when 18 has a new atraction. KRILLEN BASHING SORRY :/
1. New Start

**Since I BRIANNA started the new trendRaditzx18 here's a fanfic just for they…. Btw NO ONE HAS POWER JUST REALLY STRONG PEAOPLE, AND RADITZ IS GOOD AND DOESN'T DIE, KRILLEN OOC AND BASHING SO KRILLEN LOVERS SORRY ITS ABOUT Raditzx18!**

_How dare he throw me and his week old daughter out in the rain. Where am I suppose to go. _I thought to myself as I held my week old daughter: Marron.

How can I raise her on my own. I needed him. But he didn't want me. He left me for another woman named Ashley. She was tall, curvy, about a D cup, light brown hair, green eyes. He told me he'd been having an affair since I was three months pregnant with Marron. I begged and pleaded that we should work it out, but he said he didn't feel attracted to me anymore. He wanted a divorce. He wanted me out the house. And when I said I'm not leaving he dragged me out the house by my hair, gave me the baby and threw our stuff out outside. Luckily I had my car keys. I drove to the lake and just cried there.

"How did we end up in the predicament?" I asked my crying daughter as I cradled her close. I knew she wouldn't answer since she's an infant.

Before all of this Juu Gero aka 18 was an audacious outgoing woman. Back in high school I was always hanging with me friends Bulma and Chi-chi, along with their boyfriends Goku and Vegeta, and Goku's older brother Raditz. But things changed when we all went to college. Me, My twin brother James aka 17, Bulma, Chi-chi, Goku, and Vegeta went to the same college. We met a new dude. His name was Krillen Roshi. He was kind of short, black hair, ebony eyes, and to me HOT HOT HOT. Me and Krillen got close and started to get to know one and another and before we knew it we were a couple. Two years later Chi-chi graduated got married to Goku and not long after had her first child; a boy name Gohan. In those two years I changed, I was less 'wild', I change my majoring to a nurse, and I was more wife material. All because of Krillen. Two years after that Bulma finished schooled early since she was so smart she got a master in Biochemistry got married to Vegeta and then had their first child; a boy name Vegeta but everyone called him by his middle name Trunks. I felt I was behind all my friends I had a year left in College and I wasn't married. All my worries would come to an end a month after my graduation Krillen had finally propose and we had gotten married three months later. Life was good me and Krillen moved away from my hometown Sacramento, California to Carson, Nevada. We lived in a big light green house with a picket fence, just like in my dreams.

But two years later I had quit me job to be a stay at home wife since we had enough money to take car of ourselves and the fact it was hard cleaning a big house. A year later I told him I was pregnant and he was so happy about the news. He promised me all these things but never lived up to them. Now here I am, in the rain with barely nothing, and my daughter.

"Let's get you out the rain." I whispered to my daughter as I walked to my car

1 hour later.

I still had out credit card so I decided to stay in a motel for the night then go back to Sacramento tomorrow.

"Guess what Mar, we're going home." I said in a silly baby voice as I grabbed my baby.

"Your going to see all you family tomorrow." I continued and tucked myself and Marron in the bed and fell asleep

Next Day in front of Capsule Corp.

I stood their softly crying I haven't seen Bulma in forever. Oh how much I miss her. She's going to be so mad too because I didn't tell her about Marron. But I just can't stand her forever.

I picked up Marron's car seat and I walked over to the Capsule Corp. door.

I knocked and waited 30 seconds then I knocked again then a women dressed in a maid outfit answered the door.

"Are you a guess for Mrs. Ouji Brief's picnic." The maid asked in a French accent as she curtsey for me.

It took me a minute to realize who she was talking to.

"Yes." I answered.

"Come in, I'll will show you the way." The maid insisted.

"It's okay, I want it to be a surprise." I insisted.

"As you wish madam." The maid replied and curtsey.

I walked to the backyard and before anyone saw me I looked around. was talking to along with my parents, Vegeta and Goku were arm wrestling, Raditz was cheering them on, Bulma and Chi-chi were laughing their heads of, 17 was working at the grill, and Gohan and Trunks were chasing each other. I took a deep breath and walked into the backyard and cleared my throat. Everyone turned their heads.

"Hello everyone." I said

No one replied,

"Are you guys going to answered." I continued.

"JUU!" Bulma and Chi-chi screamed as they ran to me giving me hugs and kisses.

"18 WE'VE MISSED YOU!" Bulma shouted hugging me tighter.

"WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED!" Chi-chi shouted looking like she was ready to cry.

"Can't… breath." I said with my last breaths.

"Sorry." Chi-chi and Bulma both said as they let go.

"Hey 18 long time no see." Goku said and gave me a soft hug.

"Hey Goku." I replied.

"Where's cue ball." Vegeta asked as he came over

I frowned, "It's a long story but I'll tell you all later." I answered.

"Who's that?" Trunks asked Bulma.

"This is mommy's other best friend Juu." Bulma answered as she picked up Trunks.

"Mommy who's that." Gohan asked as he pointed to Marron.

I lifted Marron out of her car seat and raised her up so everyone could see her.

"Everyone meet Marron, she's one week old and also my daughter." 18 announced with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said at the same time.

"And since I all got your attention I would like to announce that me and Krillen are getting a divorce," Everyone gasped and tears start to well up in my eyes, "He left me for another woman yesterday, He had been cheating on me since I was three months pregnant." I finished.

"There, there now darling," my mother said as she walked over to me, "Let me hold Marron while you get yourself together." My mother said as she took Marron.

"I'll kill him." 17 said as he came over to me and I fell into his arms in sobs.

"Oh 18 It'll be alright, you'll move on." Bulma said as she patted my back.

I wiped my tears and got up.

"How embarrassing…" I said with a blush.

"Come on 18 let's go to my room." Bulma suggest and me and Chi-chi followed.

"Aye Raditz now its your turn." Vegeta joked.

"Damn right." Raditz whispered to himself.

**Short I know but if you review I'll update faster :D**


	2. New Home pt1

**Okay here's another Chapter for Fresh Start hope yall like it….. OH AND SOME SAID IN A REVIEW LAST CH. REMINDED THEM OF DIARY OF A MAD BLACK WOMAN AND WHEN I WAS WRITING IT I THOUGHT SO TO :D**

It took about an hour to get things settle no one in the room liked Krillen any more, also everyone wanted to kill him. Second everyone was happy to see Marron. Everyone said that she looked like a spitting image of me and a dash of HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAME. No one was mad at me for not telling them. Which was amazing since I thought my mother wouldn't talk to me. But truth is everyone knew Krillen controlled me. He made me decide to become a nurse. He made me decided to become a house wife. I wasn't 18 anymore I was Juu Roshi. Krillen never called me 18 he said it was a stupid nickname and he was going to call me by my real name. I didn't pay attention to it. But he made me stop hanging around my friends. The day after the wedding he said he didn't want me to hand around Bulma, Chi-chi, 17, Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz. He said they're to wild and set a bag example for me. I yelled at him, how was he to tell me who I wasn't suppose to hang around I was 25 back then a grown woman. He said if he caught me around them he would kick me out. I yelled at him again then he hit me. I couldn't believe it, he hit me! Then right after he hit me he told me to leave which I did. I was still star struck that he laid a hand on. Later on that night he picked me up from the Café I always hanged out and apologized and my stupid ass forgave him. I never told anyone because they would kill him, and backed then I loved him more than life. Psh foolish me. Now here I am 26 and divorce well almost. .

"So where are you staying." Bulma asked again.

I looked around to see who was in front of me. Bulma, Chi-chi, 17, Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, and I were all at a table.

"No where as of now." I answered with a frown on my face.

"You can stay with me." Bulma suggested as she put her hand on mines. I smiled, good to know someone can take me in.

"Woman it's enough living with you and the brat I don't need another female in the house." Vegeta hissed while he had his arms crossed.

"VEGETA OUJI HOW DARE YOU! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP." Bulma shouted in Vegeta's ear.

"It's alright B, I wouldn't want to sleep in the same house with Mr. Grumpy pants." 18 chuckled.

"What about our house." Chi-chi suggested.

"Umm Chi-chi the house isn't big enough." Goku stated with a big grin on his face.

"I have enough room for you and the baby." Raditz added.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yea 18 once a Homie always a Homie." Raditz answered with a wink.

Everyone laughed.

"I remember we use to call are little group that." Bulma chuckled.

"Hey 18 where's your suit case?" Chi-chi asked as she eye search the back yard for my suit case.

"Did I mention he threw me out." I sighed.

"Damn bastard." Goku said.

Everyone gasp no one ever heard Goku curse.

"Finally said you first 'bad' word Kakarott." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed.

Later That night.

"Alright 18 lets give you a tour." Raditz said as he tuned on the lights to his house.

"Wow." I said I never expected his house to be this clean since he was such a barbarian.

I took Marron out her car seat and followed Raditz to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen anything you see in here you can have it, just make sure to clean up after yourself."

"Duh what am I suppose to do just leave a mess."

"What ever." He said and walked to the living room.

"Damn that's a big Television." I said in awe as I marveled the 60' plasma screen Television.

"Nothing but the best." He echoed as he walked down the hallway.

"Bathroom." He continued and then showed me a closet and the back door. After he showed me the closet we went up stairs.

"My room." He pointed to his door.

"And that's your room." He pointed to a door and I walked to it. I wasn't too shabby king sized bed dresser 40' plasma screen a nice view of the creek.

"Thank you so much Raditz."

"No problem, I'll be down stairs if you need me." And with that he left.

I laid the sleeping Marron on the bed and put two pillow next to each of her sides so she wouldn't roll of. Then started unpacking the little cloths I had. Bulma had given me the girl clothes she bought before she found out Trunks was a girl. Tomorrow we were going shopping along with Chi-chi. Oh how grateful I am to them.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Marron cried.

"What's wrong girlie." I asked me crying infant daughter as I picked her up.

"Oh lord! You need a bath you a stinky baby." I said to my daughter with a smile.

I grabbed a diaper and a outfit and ran down stairs to the bathroom.

"What's up 18?" Raditz asked.

"Giving little Marron a bath." I answered.

"Oh okay yell if you need anything." Raditz replied the zoned back to the football game that was on T.V.

I turned the water on so it was warm, and since I didn't have a baby bath tub I would have to hold her. The problem was she couldn't sit up by herself so I would need help.

"RADITZ!" I yelled.

"Yes." He answered.

"I need your help." I replied.

"What do you need." He asked as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Could you hold Marron while I bathe her, please." I begged.

But I saw the answer in his eyes it looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh please Raditz I don't have a tub for her and if I let her sit in the water she'll drown and die." I tried again.

He gave in and walked over to the tub, rolled his sleeves up, got on his knees, and held Marron.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

I took about 10 minutes for me to clean Marron

"I'll hold Marron while you go get a towel."

Raditz nodded and left then returned with a pink towel.

I raised an eyebrow, "Pink really?"

"Pink makes my curves stand out." he joked.

I giggled, "You ready."

He nodded.

I laid her in the Towel that Raditz was holding, and he began to dry her off.

"Nice job for a beginner." I teased.

"Just pass me the diaper." He order as he laid her softly on the counter top.

"Grumpy much." I teased as I passed him the diaper.

Raditz growled and under five seconds changed Marron's diaper.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Howw…..Howww.. How did you do that." I stammered out.

"I practice on Kakarott when he was in diapers." He said a he bundled Marron's up.

"You want to watch T.V with me?" He asked as he rocked Marron gently.

_How adorable_. I thought to myself as I followed him to the couch.

"I never new you were good with kids." I stated as I sat on the couch.

"I am two years older then Kakarott and who do you think was helping my mom changing diapers." Raditz replied.

I giggled.

"So Raditz how life?" I asked.

"What do you mean." He asked with a puzzled look.

"You occupation love life ect." I hinted.

"I'm a bum on the street." He joked.

I gave him a glare that implied I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I am a chef." He continued.

"Raditz there is no way in hell you know how to cook." I said.

"Well if you had of visit you would of came to my restaurant." He retorted.

"You own a restaurant!" I asked in shocked.

"Yes." He answered.

I frowned I felt so distance from everyone, it's like I don't even know them.

"Don't frown, its okay."

"I don't feel like I even know anyone now." I wailed as tears came to my eyes.

He pulled me close with the arm he wasn't holding Marron and I laid my head on his chest as the tears kept coming."

"I.. fee…el like…. I don't… belong." I cried.

"18 please stop crying." He asked nicely.

I couldn't I've hurt too much and I needed to let out the pain.

"I cant." I mange to say.

Raditz didn't complain her just held me tighter.

Me and Raditz have always been cool back in the day aside from Chi-chi and Bulma he was my best fiend. I meet Raditz in the first grade when he moved here to live with Goku and his family. At first he would do little kid stupid pranks on me such as trip me, pull my seat out when I was about to sit down, gum in my hair, all that crap but on the last day of 2nd grade I punched him in the stomach really hard. The next day he game to my house and asked if I wanted to play. So I guess I had to knock some sense into him so he would be nicer to me. The biggest thing that happen between us was at the 7th grade dance. It was a slow dance and I asked him to dance which we did so. After the song was over he kissed me on the lips then walked away. At first I was surprise he gave me my first kiss, then I thought he liked me. But the next day I saw him with another girl, so I assumed he was playing me. A for his little action I didn't talk to him for a week. He knew I was avoiding him so he stopped me when I was walking home and asked me what was wrong, I lied and told him I wasn't feeling well the past week, miraculously he believed me. Maybe if I had told him the truth things would have been different.

"You okay." Raditz asked.

I looked into his eyes and it put a smile on my face.

"Yea." I answered then I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

2 ½ hours later.

**Raditz's POV**

I was woken up to 18's daughter cry. I tried to wake her up but she looked to peaceful.

"Are you hungry child?"

No answer she just cried lauder.

"SHHHHH you don't want to wake your mother, you know she's been through a lot the past three days."

She kept crying.

"You are hungry."

She kept crying.

I walked to the kitchen where 18 left a bottle for her.

"Here." I barked and shoved the bottle into her mouth.

She finally stopped crying and sucked on the bottle. Oh god how she looked just like her mother. 18.…. Man you wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't been so prideful and just admitted me true feeling for you. Truth is I like you since 1st grade. And when you punched me in the gut on the last day, I knew you were my mate. But I let you slip threw my fingers.

"You done." I asked Marron and took the bottle out of her mouth.

"I'll burp her." 18 interrupted as she came over to me.

I past her Marron.

"Thank you." 18 thanked and burped Marron.

"No prob." I said.

…

….

..

_BURP_

"That was fast." 18 chuckled.

"Yea well I'm going to sleep." I said as I began to leave.

"Wait."18 said and pulled my arm so I would stop.

"This may sound weird but can we sleep with you, I understand if you say no, but I'm scared." 18 confessed.

I gave her a puzzled look then gave in.

"Thank you." 18 thanked and followed me.

We walked to my room then took off my shirt, and in the comer of my eye I saw she was blushing then she turned cherry red when I took of my pants.

"18 if I didn't know any better I think your blushing." I teased as I got in the bed.

She rolled her eyes and got in the bed.

"Goodnight I said.

"Goodnight." 18 replied

**18'S POV**

I woke up in his arms. He smelled a little musty and cake. I looked up to see he was still asleep. He looked so adorable and peaceful. I turned to the clock. 9 am it read, I should be getting up. I took Marron and we walked to the kitchen. I should cook him breakfast after all he's done for me. I looked in the refrigerator and saw it was packed with different kind of food. I walked to the couch and laid Marron down then a pillow next to her so she wouldn't fall then went back to the kitchen. I washed my hands then went back to the refrigerator and took out bacon, eggs, bread, green unions, parsley, and milk. Then went to the cupboard and grabbed some slat, pepper, and cooking oil. I sat all the ingredients on the counter then turned the stove on.

_So 18 how are we going to get our life back on track. I guess I can stay here for a while till I get on my feet. I can get a job at the hospital here. Maybe start dating again after Marron is at least 25. _I thought to myself.

10 minutes later.

"Something smells good." Raditz stated as he walked into the kitchen with Marron in his arms.

"Yea I cooked breakfast." I replied and passed him his plate.

"Could you also watch Marron for me so I take my shower." I asked.

"Go ahead because you stink ." Raditz teased as he pinch his nose.

I rolled my eyes and ran to my bedroom. I grabbed a light blue sundress the Bulma gave me along with some tan sandals, then I ran back down stairs.

"The brat is hungry." Raditz hissed as he cradled Marron who was crying.

"I left a bottle in the microwave. AND SHE'S NOT A BRAT!" I shouted and ran to the shower.

I took me about 15 minutes to cleanse myself and wash my hair. Today I decided to wear my ear length hair wavy, which was cute with my outfit. I ran back to the kitchen to see that Raditz and Marron wasn't. Then I went to the living room, they were sitting on the couch (well Marron in Raditz's arm) watching Adventure Time.

"You need to get some baby equipment pronto!" Raditz barked.

"I know, I know." I said as I walked over to the couch and wrapped me arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much for helping me with Marron." I whispered in his ear.

"Whatever, but don't go telling Chi-chi and Bulma about this, Kakarott and Vegeta will think I'm weak." Raditz stated.

"There fathers too you know." I said but didn't mean to.

DING DONG.

It was the door, thank god I didn't want to hear Raditz's mouth going on about how I called him Marron's father.

I opened the door to find Bulma and 100 construction workers.

"Ummm hello." I said.

"We're here to redecorate Marron's nursery." Bulma answered with a smile.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!" Chi-chi yelled as she pushed her way in the house followed by the workers.

"She really wants to get this done so when we come back we can put all the toys and clothes in there." Bulma chirped.

"Wait, we're leaving now?" I questioned.

"Yep we have to get everything, and you some clothes." Bulma replied.

"Who said you guys can redecorate one of _MY_ rooms." Raditz hissed as he came over to the door.

"I'll take her," Bulma said and took Marron out of his arms," CHI-CHI GRAB THE CAR SEAT WHILE YOU UP THERE."

"We'll be back later Raddy." Bulma announced and pulled me out the door.

"Got it." Chi-chi said as she put the car seat in the Range Rover, then Bulma sat Marron in it.

"Let's do this!" Bulma shouted and got in the car.

"Oh lord." I mumbled to myself and got in the car.

6 hours later.

"BULMA YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" I shouted as Bulma, Chi-chi, and I walked to the house with Marron's car seat in my hand and a couple of bags.

"I TOLD HER I SAW THOSE BOOTIES FIRST!" Bulma shouted.

I gave her a blank stare, "Your crazy!" I said while Chi-chi laughed and opened the door.

"WE'RE HOME RADITZ'S!" I shouted as I put my bags down.

No reply.

"Guess He's in the shower." I assumed and walked up the stairs.

"Let's check out the baby room." I continued.

**Well that's it for now I need to get started on HST :D**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew Please **

**Don't forget to check out my other Stories PLEASE :D**


	3. Feelings?

**Here's another chapter for TeamR18 3 :D**

Bulma and Chi-chi left after we set up the room. It was perfect! The walls were painted a very light pink, new white carpet, a white dresser, rocking chair, white crib with a pink comforter, everything I needed and more. Marron had enough clothes to last her a life time well until she was too big for them of course. Thank god for Chi-chi and Bulma, without them Marron or I wouldn't have any clothes.

"When you get older you'll have to do something really nice for your aunties." I told Marron as I laid her in her new crib so she can take her nap. I turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the other one, turned off the lights and went to Raditz's room.

"What's up Raddy." I asked as I entered his room.

"Don't call me that." He hissed as he looked threw some papers.

"You look like a nerd with glasses on." I teased as I walked over to his desk.

"They're reading glasses." He informed.

"So what do you do in your free time?" I asked.

"Work." He answered as he wrote something on a paper.

"Boring!" I shouted.

"18 I'm trying to work." Raditz informed as he kept writing things down.

"Sorry." I said with a hint of rudeness in my tone.

"When you done would you like to see the new nursery." I asked with a smile.

"Sure whatever." He responded without even thinking about what I said.

I frown, this reminded me of Krillen, NEVER PAID ATTENTION TO HER. The first few days Marron came home whenever she cried I had to go and get her. I would ask Krillen to do it but he said that I'm the woman and I should do it. I bathed her, fed her, changed her diapers, EVERYTHING! And what does he do kick me out the house three days later. To be honest I don't even know if he ever held her. Well I do remember one time in the hospital he did but that was only once and I had to force him, he would of yelled at me but the a nurse was there. It made me sad to know that Marron will never have a good relationship with her father. But why was I comparing Raditz to Krillen, He wasn't the father and it wasn't his problem. I could only wish Raditz could be her father. WAIT WHAT!

Raditz's POV

There she was sitting on my desk with a frown. Aside from the frown she looked beautiful with her wavy hair and that dress showed of her breast. Wait I can't be thinking of these things she's a mother. Heh a hot one at that. But really I need to finish my work but how can I do that with 18 sitting her.

"18?"

"Hmmm"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me in a hour?"

"Really!?"

"NO!" I laughed and she punched me in my arm.

"Jerk." She mumbled to herself and crossed her arms.

I grabbed one of her hands.

"I was just playing, it would be my honor to take you out to eat." I said in a British accent.

"Okay!" She beamed and ran out of my room

"Better finish as much as I can." I told myself then continued on my work.

18's POV

I walked downstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Ewe." I said in disgust as I looked at my reflection.

My hair was a mess, my mascara was smudge in, my skin looked dry, just ewe!

I opened a mini spa kit Bulma bought for me and took out the skin cream. I wetted my then rubbed the cream on my face. I then applied some hair product in my hair then pulled it into a high pony tail.

"Okay I got about 55 minutes so I guess I can go relax." I told myself as I ran up the stairs to my room. I flicked on the lights, and saw Marron was still fast asleep. I walked into my closet, took off my clothes, then threw on my robe.

Ring…Ringggg

It was my phone. I ran to my bed and answered my iPhone 5.

18: Hello.

17: Hey 18, its 17.

18: What's up big bro

17: Nothing I was just thinking about my baby sister

18: How many times do I have to tell you 17, your only 7 minutes older than me

17 *laughs* 18 I was thinking we could spend some quality time together

18: Sure! But Marron's going to have to tag along

17: Of course my niece is going to adore her favorite uncle

18: You're her only uncle James *Giggles*

17: Well JUU I have to go, I have a date.

18: Who's the miserable lady *Giggles*

17: Ha ha your so funny I forgot to laugh

18: Bye James

17: Bye Juu

After hanging up I sighed and collapsed on my bed. It feels like forever since I talked to 17. What about my mom and dad! I haven't spent time with them in a century. Maybe tomorrow I can take them out to lunch. Wait I have no money. I need a job. What about Marron. UGH CONFUSED.

I got out of bed to go check on Marron again. Still sleep, good I need some alone time, maybe a bath will help. I ran down stairs to what felt like the millionth time today to the bathroom. I put a plug in the drain, then turned the water to scolding hot as it was filling I put some kiwi strawberry soap in the tub. After it was full I jumped in and drifted away in my thoughts.

Just what I needed, me time. I'm going to get less of this time as Marron grows up, since I'm a single **mother and all**. Ick! I don't think so. Mhhhhh Juu Son. 18 Son. Got a nice ring to it. WAIT! Raditz is just a friend, plus I don't think he could mange me and Marron. Maybe I'll try an internet dating site. Naw…. Nothing but a bunch of weirdoes and perverts. I guess I'll be single forever. It's not fair Krillen can just leave me for another woman, and I can't find nobody. My life is over. 18 stop this you sound like a teenage girl. You a mother, so grow up, Marron is the only person I need right now

30 minutes later

_Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggg _

"What!" I shouted as I woke up.

_Rinngggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggg_

"Oh it's my stupid alarm." I said as I turned it off.

"Ugh! My alone time is over" I whined as I got out the tub and washed the cream out my face.

"Good my skin looks shiner." I stated with a smile as I wrapped a towel around me then started to brush me teeth.

_Hmm Marron has been awfully quiet. _I thought to my self as I picked up the baby monitor to find out it wasn't on. I dropped everything I was doing and ran up stairs faster then lighten. I look in our room and she wasn't. I swear the whole world stopped right then and there.

"RADITZ!" I yelled as I busted down his door.

"What women?" He asked with Marron in his arms.

I collapsed to my knee in relief.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked with a hint a rudeness in his tone.

"I'M A HORRIBLE MOTHER!" I wailed.

"What are you talking about."

"I forgot to turn on the fucking baby monitor. What if you hadn't been here. She could of starved , or dehydrated, or the room could of caught on fire." I informed as the tears came rolling down my cheeks.

Raditz rushed to my side and held me tight."Calm down 18, it was only a little mistake." He said soothingly.

"A mistake that could of cost me my baby's life." I mumbled.

**That's all for now I'm tired. I love the sight of Reviews in the morning so**

**REVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIE W PLEASE!**


	4. So Close!

Sorry it took me so long to update :/

It's been a over a month since my break down, and I have to say everything has been better than ever. Me and Raditz are closer, nothing romantic just friends. I've been hanging around Bulma and Chi-chi more. Their boys are so adorable and funny, I'm surprise Gohan not as naïve as his father. On Sundays I go to dinner with Mom, Dad, 17, Marron, and sometimes Raditz. Seems like now I don't feel like a stranger to everyone. I still haven't seen or heard from that bastard and I really don't care, I'm more happier here with Raditz. I've been going to therapy every Wednesday. I've been scared to sleep In my room so I sleep with Raditz. but there's one thing wrong I starting to like Raditz.

I sighed and closed the diary my therapist gave me, I was so confused my feeling were getting stronger for a man I knew I couldn't love. Its not that I couldn't love him, its just that I didn't want to tie him down. Every Saturday he goes out with this tall red head and doesn't get back till late. He also never shows he likes me, we might flirt a little but its nothing serious.

I walked over to Marron's crib and picked her up, "Ugh.. Marron your not allowed to date till your 20."

Marron smiled and giggled.

"How about we go visit Raddy."

Marron giggled as I walked down to the living room.

"Hey." Raditz said vaguely and continued to play his PS3

"Hey, my mom asked me if you wanted to come over for Thanksgiving dinner." I reported and sat next to him.

"Sure." He replied and turned off the consol.

"So how was work." I asked trying to sound wife like.

"Good."

Just as I was about to say something Marron pukes all over me.

"YUCK MARRON." I yelled in distaste.

Raditz was laughing hysterically which made me mad.

"How about you go get me a spar shirt ." I ordered before I left to the bathroom.

"Listen kid if you want mommy to be happy, then your going to have to stop puking on me every chance I get." I told the giggling Marron as I took of her shirt.

I laughed I was hard to stay made at her for more than 5 minutes.

"Here you go Ms. Grouchy." Raditz teased as he handed me two shirts.

I snatched them out of his hand.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I ignored him and put Marron's shirt on.

"What's wrong 18?" He asked.

I didn't reply I just took of my shirt then put on the other one he gave me.

"Earth to 18.."

"Sorry Raditz just had a mood swing." I lied then picked Marron up.

"You still have those." Raditz chuckled.

"Yep it's irritating, but want to come along with me and Marron for a walk."

"Sure got to make sure no predator is gets you." He joked and walked to the front door.

I laughed and followed him.

"Where to my lady." He said in a British accent.

"I think a stroll to the country would be marvelous." I replied and a British accent as I put Marron in her stroller.

"After you m'lady." He replied and opened the door

"Such a gentleman." I said as I grabbed his arm then walked down the driveway.

"We should go to star bucks." Raditz suggested.

"Yea, I've been dying to have a pumpkin spice latte." 18 reveled and turned a corner.(SO BOMB!)

"YUCK!" Raditz said in disgust.

"You don't know what your missing." I laughed.

"You know we should get a cat." I continued

"Why should we?" He asked with distaste.

"Because it'll help with our growing family, EEP." I squealed finally realizing what I said.

"I guess we could." He replied as if I didn't mention the "F" word

I sighed in relief.

"Only if you go back to work." He added with a evil smirk on his face.

"I CAN'T!" I confessed as I walked up the Star Bucks door.

"Why not." He asked and open the door for me

I walked in and went into line

"Because Marron still needy, and I don't want her to be raise by a nanny like I was." I confessed.

"Since I work form 5 am to 9 pm you can watch her then, then get your work hours to be around 9: 30 to whenever." He suggested and walked up to the cash register.

"I'll think about it." I mumbled.

"Hello what can I get for you." The tall black haired female asked

"1 venti pumpkin spice latte, and a vent double chocolaty frap with soy milk extra whip cream, and extra chocolate sauce." Raditz ordered.

"Heh my ex-boyfriend always ordered his frap like that." She stated then looked at Raditz.

"Raditz?"

"Jamie?"

"Oh my good I can't believe its you." Jamie squealed.

"Nice to see you too." Raditz replied.

Jamie gave me a dirty look.

"Is _that_ you new girlfriend." She asked with attitude.

I scowled at her.

"She's umm my-" Raditz stammered before that bitch cut him off.

"Good maybe we can hook up this weekend." She said with a wink.

"Excuse you didn't let him finish, I'm his wife and the mother of his daughter, and I don't appreciate you flirting with my man like that you hefa, so if you don't mind I would like my coffee." I replied rudely and slammed a 10 dollar bill on the counter.

She scowled and took the 10 and gave us are coffee along with my change.

"Good day to you." I said in a British accent before we left the café.

"Whoa what was that in there Mrs. Son?" He asked with a smirk.

I never thought of why I acted liked that

"Umm I didn't like the fact that she umm was glaring at me." I pathetically lied.

"Well for you courage here's a rose." He said and handed me a red rose.

"Awe thank you." I cooed and accepted the rose.

_Eeeee its red, that means romance_ I thought to myself.

The rest of the walk was silent accept a few baby noises from Marron.

"Well that was fun." He said as we walked up the driveway.

"Yea thank you for tagging along." I thanked as I took Marron out of her car seat.

Before he could say anything I kissed him on his lips.

"Oh god…I'm sorry." I apologized and ran inside straight to my room and slammed the door behind me

November 29th

Dear journal

It's been a little over a week since I kissed Raditz, and things have been awkward. We've been avoiding each other. We went to my parents for Thanksgiving but we never talk. And since then I've been sleeping alone which is scurry. But it was worth it. He has the softest lips everrrrrrrrr 3

But I've have to talk to him sooner or later so wish me luck

I closed my journal and sighed. Today is the day I confront Raditz about the kiss and I felt nervous as hell. I felt kind of guilty because he did have a girlfriend and all. But I felt even worse that things will get awkward and he'll kick me out. I have to stop worrying. But I had to hurry before Marron wakes up. I took one big breath and walked to Raditz's room where he was laying in bed with just his boxers on. OH GOD ALMIGHT HE LOOKED SEXY!

"Knock, knock." I said as I entered the room.

"Sup." He replied vaguely.

"I wanted to talk to you." I reveled as I laid next to him in his bed which I missed so much.

"Okay go ahead."

"I'm sorry I kissed you, I know you have a girlfriend-"

"Who's my girlfriend?" He asked with a confused look on his face

"You know that tall red head." I reminded.

"Oh Jennifer, she's lesbian just to let you know." He answered and smirked when he saw the relief on my face.

"You know Juu Gero," He said then pulled my on top of him, "That I've like you ever since our first kiss I never told you because I was so young back then to know my true feelings?"

"Really?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"Yes really." He replied then kissed me on the lips.

And happily I kissed him back.

Things go more intense then I pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and took of my shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and put his sweaty hands on my hips

I bent over to his ear

"Are you ready?" I asked flirtatiously and put my hands on his chest.

He laughed as he unhooked my bra and I started kissing him again.

He slipped off my sweats and before he could slip off my panties Marron cries.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

"It's okay." He laughed.

I got off and cursed all the way to Marron's room.

"Fuck! What do you want, soon a I was getting ready to get some action you cry, you know how long its been 6 months since I've gotten some." I whined as I lifted her out of her crib.

She started to grab my boob and then that's when I knew she was hungry.

"Ugh, your so spoiled." I whined and started walking back to Raditz's room, while breast feeding Ms. I'll-make-sure-mommy-doesn't-get-any-ha-ha-ha.

"Well look what we got her Ms. Marron taking you away from me." Raditz joked.

I laughed and laid next to him.

I looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry Charlie." I laughed.

"We can try this again hopefully." He whispered in my ear and then kissed me on the cheek.

"And you Mar-bear owe me an apology." Raditz joked.

We laughed, and that night I fell asleep in his arms

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe how sweet **

**Review please **


	5. He's back

_**December 10**__**th**__** (*AU MY BDAY :D) **_

_**Dear journal,**_

_**It's been 10 days since me and Raditz reveled our emotions for one and another, he still hasn't popped the question, and no that 'THE question' but asked me to be his girlfriend. Hopefully that's soon because I think I'm in love!. Still haven't had sex with him :'(. Damn it Marron, but I still love you. **_

I closed my journal then looked at Marron who was in her playpen making baby sounds. I laughed, she recently turned three months old. Ah…. Three months goes by fast, feels like yesterday when Krillen kicked us out. Which reminds me I need to get the divorce papers ready. I smiled, never did I think I would be able to say that without bursting into tears. I thought I loved that man. But I was sadly mistaken.

I walked over to Marron's crib and picked her up.

"'Gotta get ready for work." I said in a baby voice.

Miraculously Raditz talked me into getting a job, I work from 9:15 to 12:45 Monday through Friday.

I laid Marron back down and put the baby monitor next to her making sure I turned it on before I went to the bathroom, been there done that don't want to go there again.

I jumped in the shower and began my daily routine of standing in the hot water just thinking.

_Marron looks more and more like me everyday, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And look at me I looking more and more like the old me, my hair is to my shoulders and I'm getting my figure back. _

After my shower I threw on some sweats and a tank top and went to check on Marron but to my surprise I saw something that scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted.

"Shh… Juu, or you'll wake up our daughter." Krillen whispered as he cradled Marron.

"She isn't **YOUR **daughter she is **MY** daughter. And you put her down now!" I order as I stormed up to him.

"What have I told you Juu, tsk tsk now I'll have to teach you a lesson." Krillen scolded the slapped me in the face really hard.

I yelled in pain when I hit the wall.

"You belong to me Juu." He stated and slapped me again.

"NAME IS 18 AND I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE YOU SICK BASTARD YOU LEFT ME AND I MOVED ON I LOVE RADITZ!" I screeched, I didn't care the consequences I loved Raditz, he took me in when I needed help the most, help me raise my daughter, get me back on my feet. Krillen could beat me for hours I didn't care, it wouldn't change the fact that I was madly in love with Raditz.

He growled and sat Marron back in her playpen. Then came back over to me

"You'll learn *slap* I own you *slap* I told you not *slap* to hang out with those people *slap* you stupid whore!" He shouted as he kept slapping me.

"I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I kicked him with all my strength which caused him to fall. With the time I had I ran to Marron's playpen then out the door.

"Where you think your going Juu." Krillen hissed as pulled me by my hair before I could get off the pouch.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as I tried to pry myself from his gripe.

He dragged me back inside and kept beating me.

"Your coming home with me." Were the last words before I blacked out.

**30 minutes later Raditz's POV**

"18! TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO WORK!" I yelled as I entered the house expecting 18 to be ready to leave.

No reply.

I walked into the kitchen to find a note:

**Dear Raditz **

**Went on a little vacay with Bulma and Chi-chi, Bulma paid off the hospital to give me a week off. So see you in a week, love you **

**Sincerely -18**

I shrugged my shoulder and walked off to my room.

**30 minutes later **

I woke up to find my self in a dark with my hands and feet tied up and my mouth tape.

I began to cry, where was I, WHERE WAS MARRON, OH LORD LET HER BE SAFE.

I began kicking my feet, and when I kicked it felt like I was hitting metal. Then that's when it hit me, I was in somebody's car trunk, and when I said somebody I meant Krillen, He kidnapped me. OH GOD HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME.

"Hello Juu." He said sinisterly as he open the trunk top.

I tried to talk but I didn't come out right since I hade duck tape over my mouth.

"Don't try anything because we're in the middle of the forest, so there's no escape." He reveled as he picked me up and he walked to what looked like a cabin.

"This is where your going to live for the rest of your life." He said a he put me down.

I looked around there was a kitchen a living room with a small TV, bathroom, and one bedroom."

"There no windows and only one door which I have the key to, there's no phone or internet, just basic cable." He continued as he untied me and snatched the tape that was on my mouth off which stung like hell.

"Where's Marron." I asked sternly

"She's in the bedroom, now behave, I'm going home to Allison." He said then kissed me on the cheek. (idk if I gave her a name but that's the woman name that Krillen left 18 for)

After he left I went to check on Marron. Thank god she wasn't hurt. Now all I needed to do was GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

**Raditz point of view **

I had just got done eating when I decided to give 18 a ring.

No answer.

So I called Chi-chi.

**Chi-chi: **Hello Raditz

**Raditz: **Hey sis, is 18 there?

**Chi-chi: **No, why, you two got in a fight.

**Raditz: **No, she left me a note that said that she went on a vacation with you and Bulma.

**Chi-chi: **Hold on let me put Bulma on the phone.

**Bulma: **Hello

**Raditz**: Hey Bulma, is 18 over there?

**Bulma**: No… why?

**Raditz: **She left me a note that said you guys were going on vacation.

**Chi-chi: **Raditz call the police and me and Bulma will be there in 10 minutes.

With that I called the police they were there in less then 10 minutes followed Chi-chi and Bulma.

After trying to find a way to escape I gave up and fell asleep. There was no way out no windows or doors. I was trapped.

I was awaked by loud foot steps.

"Good morning my angel." Krillen said trying to sound sweet.

I turned my head away from him.

"You going to spend the rest of your life here so you better respect me or I'll leave you here alone." He ordered as he stepped closer to me.

"I RATHER DIE THEN SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!" I spat.

"Will you ever learn Juu." He said in disbelief as he cupped my chin and leaned in for a kiss put I spat in his face.

"You dirty little bitch." He cursed as he wiped the spit off his face.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"You let that bastard touch you, but not me." He replied as he dragged me to the bed room by my hair then threw me on the bed.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you, if he comes before the 15th of December I let you go with him, but if he doesn't come to save you, _your mine_." He said as he combed his fingers threw my hair.

"Deal." I said.

"Alright you may go eat, I'll be back later." He replied as he left the cabin.

**Raditz's point of view.**

It's been three days since I've seen 18. I haven't eaten or sleep. Kakarott and Chi-chi been staying here to make sure I'm okay. At night I go search for her, hoping to find her. But I always come back empty handed.

"Bro you need to sleep." Kakarott said as he came over to the couch.

"No I will not sleep till I find her, and I know that bastard Krillen has her." I spat as I balled my hands into a fist.

"Calm down, we'll find her."

"I never felt like this for anyone." I confessed.

"Looks like my big brother is in love." Kakarott teased.

"Shut up." I said playfully as I jabbed him in the chest.

"Alright are you going to sleep now?" Kakarott asked.

"Yea I guess so." I answered dryly as I got up then my iPhone 5 fell out my pocket.

"No fair you got the new iPhone!" Kakarott whined.

"Yea I got it last month and bought 18 one twooo… KAKAROTT YOU'RE A GENIUESS!" I praised as I went to an app on my phone.

"What I do?" Kakarott asked sounding stupid as usual.

"I bought this app that can track the other phone down!" I stated as I looked at a map

Kakarott looked confused.

"It'll tell me where she is idiot." I spat as I grabbed my car keys.

"Where are we going?" Kakarott asked stupidly as he followed me.

"To the forest about three miles from here." I answered and got in my car

One more day. I had one more day until I belong to him. But that wasn't happen on my watch. I was ready for him. I had cut my hair to the to my ear, I tight fitted cloths, weapons. He'll never know what hit him. He was expected any minute now and I would attack him.

_Marron begins to cry._

"Shhhh….. Sweetie , your going to ruin the plan." I whispered.

It must of been a miracle but she stopped crying.

Just a little while longer and we'll be free.

**Raditz POV**

"Come on Kakarott!" I ordered as I got out my car.

"Are you sure she's here?" Kakarott asked which made me piss beyond belief.

"Don't ask questions just come on." I demanded.

"One more day my sweet and you-"

BAM

Before he could finish his sentenced I kicked him in the back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled

I punched him and the face so he couldn't get up.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to get my revenge." I hissed as I ran out the door with Marron in my hands as fast as I could.

RUN RUN RUN RUN. I thought to myself as I ran faster then light afraid he was going to catch up to me.

"HELP!" I screamed

"HELP!" I screamed even louder.

I kept running until I hit somebody, and started screaming.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as a pair of familiar arms held me tight.

"Raditz…" I whispered.

"18 I thought I lost you." He replied and held me tighter.

"He beat me." I wailed.

"Shhh everything is going to be alright, I'll protect you. " He whispered in my ear

December 21st

Dear journal ,

First today is Raditz birthday the big 27! Yay I'm so happy me and Raditz are together :D I've never been so happy in my life. Since the accident the police have been looking for Krillen but there has been no sighn of him. I still work, but I go to therapy more often. I owe Raditz more than words can say and hopefully I can repay him

I was interrupted from writing when someone lifted me up.

"Happy birthday sweetie." I said and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." He replied and put me down.

"So what are we doing today.?" I asked.

"Kakarott and Chi-chi want to go out to eat, along with Bulma and Vegeta." He answered dryly.

"Are the kids coming?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Maybe after dinner I can drop Marron off at mom and dad's so we can have _some alone time._" I whispered seductively.

"Yes!"

"Shall we get going." I said.

"Yep they said meet them at Chucky Cheeses." Raditz beamed.

I swear if I was in an anime I would have had a sweat drop moment, instead I stared at him blankly.

"What, it's fun there." Raditz said innocently.

"Just get the baby and lets go." I ordered with a laugh.

Turns out Chucky Cheeses wasn't that bad. To be honest the adults had more fun then the kids. We bought like 2,000 dollars worth of tokens. We mostly played the jump rope game, which I was the champion at. We combined all are ticket and bought the kids all the candy that was there. Which was bad because on the way back Trunks and Gohan wouldn't stop talking, which made Vegeta crack and cuss both of them out, then Bulma had to pull over so she could yell at her husband.

"WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" Bulma suggested after taking another shot of Vodka.

"Yea it'll be like the good 'ole days." Chi-chi second.

"What about the kids?" I asked

"You know my mother, she'll watch them." Bulma replied.

"I've been dying to play a game of T or D." Goku said slyly as he elbowed Vegeta in the gut and gave him an are-you thinking-what-I'm-thinking look.

"Okay what the heck." I said

"Okay I'll call my-"

"I heard everything dearies." Mrs. Brief beamed as she grabbed Marron from my arms and gestured Trunks and Gohan to come along.

"I see your mother is still noisy." Raditz chuckled.

"Come on girls lets go get in our PJ's." Bulma giggled as she pulled me and Chi-chi to her old bed room.

Once we got there I don't know what possessed me but I started giggling like a teenage girl followed my Chi-chi and Bulma.

"We have to wear something sexy." Chi-chi insisted as we searched through Bulma's closet.

"Wear this boy shorts 18 they make your ass look bigger." Bulma insisted as she tossed me some underwear.

I blushed

"And this crop tee will show your belly." Chi-chi added as she threw a shirt at me.

I laughed I guess tagging along with Raditz to the gym was useful.

"Okay." I said as I walked off to the bathroom.

I put on the light pink boy sorts then the white cropped tee that said 'LOVE' on.

"How I look gals" I said flirtatiously as I came out strutting my stuff.

"If I were lesbian I fuck you right now." Chi-chi joked.

"How I look?" Bulma asked, she was wearing a black bra and a see through cover up with black boy shorts.

I whistled, and Bulma laughed.

"Look at Chi." Bulma said.

Chi-chi blushed, she was wearing a red night gown that fitted her curves. It went down to half her thigh and it showed of her breast.

"WE ARE SO SEXY!" I yelled which made everyone laugh.

"What has come over us, we are 26-year-old woman acting like 14-year-olds boy craze girls." Chi-chi laughed.

"Time to get serious." Bulma laughed trying to make a serious face.

"What's so funny?" Goku interrupted as he entered the room.

"Nothing." We all said.

"Sounds like you guys our having a party without us." Raditz said as he came in the room but was speechless after he saw 18.

Vegeta chuckled at the sight of Raditz gawking at 18.

"Lets play a game of 11 minutes in the heaven." Bulma suggest.

"But I thought is was 7." 18 corrected.

"Well that's not enough time for me and Vegeta." Bulma replied as she kissed Vegeta on the lips.

"Okay Raditz you first." Bulma ordered with a evil smile on her face.

"Okay." Raditz replied as he went in one of Bulma's small closet.

Once the door was close Bulma opened it again then pushed Goku in there.

Everyone laughed

"OH KAKAROTT HARDER HARDER." Raditz joked as he banged on the wall.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM RADDY!" Goku shouted and faked moaned.

"Don't forget Vegeta." Chi-chi said as she threw Vegeta in the closet.

"VEGETA YOUR SOOO TIGHT!" Raditz yelled playfully

"RADDY YOU'RE MY DADDY!" Vegeta moaned playfully.

The girls were laughing so hard the almost pissed them selves.

7 minutes later

The boys come out sweaty and just their boxers on.

"We're going to have to do that with again." Vegeta said playfully.

"Name the time and place and I'll be there." Raditz replied with a wink.

"Okay this is for real this time." Bulma said as she got a bottle of Tequila and a empty bottle.

"Lets spice things up a little shall we, who ever makes it to 11 minutes you get a shot."

Bulma continued.

Everyone nodded and got in to a circle.

"Here's a free shot." Bulma said then took a sip of the tequila then passed it on.

"Okay I'll spin first." Bulma said then spun the empty tequila bottle which landed on Chi-chi.

Chi-chi blushed and walked into the closet.

Bulma spun the bottle again and it landed on Raditz.

"Remember she is your sister." Goku warned.

"Thanks for reminding me, I'll make sure to use a condemn." Raditz joked and went in the closet.

11 minutes later."Make sure you don't tell 18 or Goku." Chi-chi whispered loudly as the two came out the closet.

"Give me that bottle Bulma." Raditz demanded as he snatched the bottle out of Bulma's hand and snatched the bottle of tequila out her hand and started chugging it.

"Hey save some for the rest of us." Bulma demanded as she took the bottle out of Raditz grasp and past it to Chi-chi.

"I'll spin!" Chi-chi insisted as she handed Bulma the bottle of tequila back.

Chi-chi spun the bottle and it landed on Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked then went to the closet.

Bulma crossed her fingers as Chi-chi spun it again and it landed on Bulma.

"YES!" Bulma shouted as she ran to the closet.

13 minutes later.

"That's enough." Raditz complain as he walked to the closet door and open it to see a topless Bulma and Vegeta on top of her

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone stammered.

Vegeta picked Bulma up bridal style and walked out the closet.

"Give me that." Vegeta ordered as he snatched the bottle of tequila out of Goku's hands and took a big gulp and then passed it to Bulma who almost drunk all of it.

"If you would excuse us we're going to play 30 minutes in the bed room." Vegeta said before he left the room.

"No wonder they had a baby so soon." Chi-chi chuckled.

"Well if there having fun I want to have some fun too." 18 whined as took the bottle of tequila took it to the head then got on top of Raditz and started making out with him.

"Lets leave them alone." Goku insisted and picked Chi-chi up.

"Have me now Goku Son." Chi-chi giggled as she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck

**Sad at first but got funny at the end.**

**Anyway **

**REVIW PLEASE **


	6. Reunion

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have so many stories to write! SORRY :D**

I woke up in MY Raddy's arm after a crazy night of acting like hormone rage teenagers. I'm guessing as me and Raditz were making out, Chi-chi and Goku left us alone. I'm also guess Bulma and Vegeta took longer than 30 in the bedroom. Man I can't believe I missed all this fun, I wish I could take the years back but still have Marron.

"Good morning beautiful." Raditz said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie." I replied and kissed him on his lips.

"Last night was so fun, I forgot what happen." Raditz said and got up from the floor.

"I do but your going to die when I tell you." I replied remembering about the closet incident.

"Then don't tell me." He chuckled.

"Want to play a prank on Goku and Vegeta." I asked with a devious smile.

"Don't even have to ask." He laughed evilly.

"Give me ten minutes." I said before I went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I came out the bathroom and tip-toed to Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom then tip-toed to the room Chi-chi and Goku sleep in. Ten minutes later we heard screams.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled as he stormed out the bedroom.

"Chi-chi you don't know what this means, last time you were pregnant you ate all the food." Goku whined.

"WHAT!" Chi-chi and Bulma say at the same time.

At the time me and Raditz were laughing our butts off.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" Vegeta yelled as he busted through me and Raditz's guest room with a pregnancy test in his hand.

"SHOULD *laughs* of seen *laughs louder* your face!" I said in between laughs

"Raditz I can't do this again!" Goku cried.

"It *laughs* was a prank idiot *laughs*" Raditz confessed.

"WHAT!" Bulma and Chi-chi shrieked as they came in the room.I was to busy laughing to notice they were about to attack.

"So that means your not pregnant" Goku said in relief.

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" Chi-chi yelled in Goku's ear.

Me and Raditz laughed harder.

**At breakfast**

"We should do this more often." Chi-chi suggested and took another bite of the bacon Mrs. Briefs cooked.

"Yea, it feels like old times." Bulma added as she walked her and Vegeta's dishes to the sink.

"And it makes me feel young again." Mrs. Briefs said.

Everyone laughed.

"Vegeta don't forget you taking Trunks to the park today." Bulma reminded.

"Why can't you take him woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Because he rarely spends time with you." Bulma countered.

"Daddy, when are we going to the park?" Trunks asked as he entered the kitchen with his blanket

"Soon boy." Vegeta answered.

"I want to go to the park too!" Gohan whined as he came into the kitchen.

"No Gohan you have to study." Chi-chi stated.

"For gods sake Chi-chi he's only two." Raditz pointed out.

"Two and a half, and the sooner he gets and education the better schools he gets into." Chi-chi said and picked up her son.

"Come on Chi-chi, I'll take him." Goku pleaded.

"Oh all right, just for one hour." Chi-chi gave in.

"Well if me and Kakarott have to go, Raditz has to bring his brat." Vegeta demanded.

"Yea!" Goku second.

"But she's so young and its late December." I objected.

"She can wear a sweater." Raditz said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay." I gave in.

"I'll go get the kids ready." Mrs. Briefs said as she took Gohan out of Chi-chi's arms and left with Trunks following her.

"Your mother must have been a nanny in a different life." I chuckled.

**Raditz POV**

After a long agonizing 30 minutes of getting the kids ready we made it to the park.

Its weird to think of Marron as my daughter, but everyone is referring her as my daughter. I don't have a problem with it, its just it's a pretty big responsibility.

"So Chi-chi's been bothering me when are you going to pop the question to 18." Kakarott asked.

"I don't know yet." I answered.

"Don't let her force you, like Bulma did me." Vegeta insisted.

"Bulma didn't force you, she just said she not giving you any till you put a ring on it." I countered.

"Same thing." Vegeta mumbled.

"Before you know it bro, you'll have a son or daughter of you own." Kakarott said and patted me on the back.

"Vegeta Ouji, Raditz Son, and Kakarott Son, I don't believe it." A male voice said who looked similar as Kakarott.

"Turles ?" Kakarott said.

"Yea its me Turles." Turles answered as he took a seat next to Kakarott.

"Long time no see." Vegeta commented.

"Yea it's been a REAL long time, I heard you married Bulma Briefs." Turles replied.

"Yea, that's our son over there, his name is Vegeta, but everyone calls him Trunks." Vegeta answered and pointed to Trunks who was climbing a tree really high.

"Aren't you worried he might fall." I asked.

"Who cares, if he does then the woman will never trust me to go to the park with again." Vegeta said.

"What about you Kakarott? Well its obvious you married Chi-chi Mau." Turles said.

"Yea, we have one son, his name is Gohan." Kakarott answered and pointed to Gohan who was under a tree reading.

"Lastly that leaves you Raditz." Turles said.

"Raditz doesn't-"

"I'm in a relationship with Juu Gero, and this is our three month old daughter, Marron." I said.

"Whew, that's a relief everyone thought you were gay in college." Turles chuckled.

I growled and held Marron tighter.

"How about you?" Kakarott asked.

"I married Layna, and we have two kids, Rylen and Videl." Turles answered and pointed to a boy with short spiky black hair, who looked no older then three, and a little girl with black hair to her shoulders, who looked about two, who was playing with Gohan.

"We should have a big play-date together." Turles suggested.

"Sounds cool." I replied.

"Daddy lookit what me and Vedel foundend." Gohan said as he came up to his father followed by Videl who held something in her tiny fist.

"What did you find princess?" Turles asked as he lifted his daughter up on to his lap.

"Da-da, lookit pooh-pooh." Videl giggled as she reveled the turd in her hand.

"Um.. Princess… is this your shit?" Turles asked.

Videl shook he head no.

"Is this cat shit?" Turles asked again.

Videl shook her head no.

"Girl don't even know who shit it is." Turles commented as he lowered his head in defeat.

Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Could you guys watch Rylen for me while I take Miss pooper scooper to the bathroom." Turles asked as he stood up with Videl in his arms.

"Sure." I mange to say.

"Papa, can me, Rylen, Gohan, and Videl, go to McDonalds." Trunks asked as he ran up to his father.

"No." Vegeta said flatly.

"Please, Veggie, I'm hungry." Kakarott whined.

"You're a grown man Kakarott." Vegeta spat.

"Please Papa." Trunks begged.

"No brat!" Vegeta hissed.

Trunks began to cry.

Vegeta sighed and picked him up.

"Okay we can go." Vegeta gave in which made Trunks smile.

"Did you figure out whose shit it was?" I teased as Turles came up the path with Videl holding his hand.

"Get you brat's car seat, we're going to McDonalds." Vegeta ordered as he walked off.

"YAY!" Trunks, Gohan, Videl, and Rylen cheered and ran after Vegeta.

McDonald was HELL. First the car trip was filled with 'Are we there yets'. Marron wouldn't stop crying. The cashier was retarded. Kakarott wouldn't stop eating. Vegeta and Turles almost murdered some pervert because he offered Videl, Rylen, and Trunks some candy. After a good hour at McDonalds we went to CC to have a beer.

"If I see that man again I'm going to ripe his arm off." Vegeta threaten then took another sip of his beer.

"How dare he, wait till Layna hears about this." Turles added.

"You and Layna should come over for New Years Eve." Bulma suggested.

"Sure, it'd be like old times." Turles answered and finished his beer.

"Tag you it." Trunks said as he tapped Rylen softly on the back.

"Run sissy, or I'll get you." Rylen warned as he chased Videl through living room.

"Gohan, help me." Videl called.

"Common, I know all the hiding spots heres." Gohan said as he grabbed Videl's hand and ran out the bar.

"Looks like I found my new niece-in-law." I chuckled.

"Yea, Videl seems like a sweet girl." 18 said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"And 18 would be the perfect sister." Chi-chi teased which made me blush slightly.

"Bulma, you brother is here." Mrs. Briefs announced.

"Hey guys!" Tarble said as he entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Hey little T." I said.

"Mini Veggie." Turles said.

Vegeta nodded

And everyone else said hello.

"Who is that behind you Lil T." 18 asked.

"Oh 18 haven't seen you in a while, this is-"

"LAUCH!" 18 finished.

"Hey Juu long time no see." Launch replied (this is the normal Launch the one with the black hair but not stupid.)

"Who is that in your arms." 18 asked referring to the baby.

"Oh this is our first daughter Rosichene." Launch announced as she showed off the baby girl.

"After mother." Vegeta commented with a smirk.

"How old is she?" 18 cooed.

"Three months." Launch answered.

"Awe. My daughter is three months." 18 coed.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, who's the lucky daddy." Tarble interrupted.

" Krillen, but Raditz is more like a father to her." 18 said.

"Daddy? Where's Trunks?" A little boy asked.

"Oh yea. TRUNKS, GOHAN, RYLEN, VIDEL. COME HERE NOW!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes momma." Trunks answered with his friends behind him.

"Guess who's here?" Bulma said as Tarble reveled himself.

"UNCLE TARBLE!" Trunks cheered and gave his uncle a hug.

"Hey bud." Tarble said as he hugged his nephew.

"Hi Aunt Launch." Trunks said as he hugged his aunt.

"Hey Trunkies." Launch said and hugged her nephew.

"Did you guys bringed Landon and Little Tarble?" Trunks asked.

Before Launch or Tarble could say anything two twin two year olds tackled the purple haired boy.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey cousins meet my new friends, Rylen and Vedel." Trunks introduce.

"Hey." The twins said.

"Rylen and Vedel, meet my cousins, Lil T and Landon."

"Hey." The brother and sister said.

"We should go finish building our fort." Gohan suggested.

"Yea, Daddy, I'll come and get you when its time for me and Gohan's to get married." Videl said before she ran off with Gohan.

"Told you." 18 chuckled

**18 POV **

Its been a long day taking care of eight kids, not counting Goku. It felt good catching up with old friends. Feels like yesterday we were in high school, now we have children of our own. After 'Gohan and Videl's wedding', me, Raditz, and Marron went home.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I whispered and kissed Marron on the forehead. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

I walked to me and Raditz's bedroom to find him with his nerdy glasses on.

"You know, we HAVE to buy you some new glasses." I teased and walked over to the bed.

"They're not that bad." Raditz countered and pulled me close.

"Yes they are." I teased and as I took them off.

Raditz didn't reply he just kissed me.

I pulled away.

"Have you ever thought of getting married." I asked him.

"I was going to ask you now, but you ruined the moment, but never mind." Raditz replied.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"I'm just playing." Raditz chuckled and pulled me into a kiss.

**Hahah character packed chapter, hope you guys liked it AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. New Years!

Otay just so we are clear

Layna-

Eyes: Light purple

Height: 5'3

Hair: Long and black

Age: 27

Mate of Turles

Amerie-

Eyes: Light green

Height: 5'4

Hair: Medium light brown

Age: 29

Mate of 17

Launch: Same as the one in the series excepted this launch always has dark blue hair

Mate of Turles

Age: 25

Rylen-

Age: 3

Hair: Long spiky hair (like Gohan when he first turned SS)

Eyes: Black

SON OF TURLES AND LAYNA

Videl-

Age: 2

Hair: Black pig-tails

Eyes: Light purple

DAUGHTER OF LAYNA AND TURLES

Tarble JR-

Age: 2

Hair: Like Tarble but a little shorter

Eyes: Black

Landon- Age: 2 (Little T and Landon are identical twins)

SONS OF LAUNCH AND TARBLE

Seri-

Age: 1 ½

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Dark brown eyes

Hair: (Pan's hairstyle when she was 3) DAUGHTER OF AMERIE AND 17

Jane-

Age: 4

Hair: Blonde wears her hair in a pony tail and

Eyes: Light blue

DAUGHTER OF AMERIE AND 17

James JR-

Age: 3

Hair- Like 17's except shorter

Eyes :dark green eyes.

SON OF AMERIE AND 17

"Mgh, 18 the baby is crying." Raditz moaned.

"Thanks for the help." I teased as I put on my robe.

"Welcome." He said.

"You need to get ready so we can go to Bulma's." I ordered before I left.

"What's wrong Marron." I asked in a baby tone as I lifted up Marron.

She cried louder.

"You want your pasi." I asked as I shoved a pacifier in her mouth which made her stop crying.

I walked back to me and Raditz's bedroom to find him still laying down.

"I SAID GET THE HELL UP!" I shouted which made him fall out the bed.

"I'M UP! DAMN WOMAN!" He shouted back.

"Watch Marron while I take my shower." I ordered and put Marron in his arms.

"That might take years." He whined as I left.

It took me a good 45 minutes to get ready. I wore a black short strapless dress that showed my cleavage with black three inch stilettos. My hair was in a elegant bun (extensions) and had light make up on.

"How do I look?" I asked Raditz as I spun around.

"Beautiful." Raditz complimented.

"You guys are already ready." I observed, Marron was wearing a cute little pink glittery dress. And Raditz was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Yea since you look a million years in the bathroom, I thought it would be useful to get Marron ready." Raditz said.

"Watch it smarty pants." I warned as I grabbed my purse

**30 minutes later..**

"Hey 18!" Bulma greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey." Raditz and I greeted as we entered the house.

"You look nice 18." Bulma complimented.

"You look stunning." I complimented Bulma who was wearing a light gray sleeve dress that came her knees and her hair was in loose curls.

"Where are the guys?" Raditz asked.

"There playing daddy day care." Chi-chi answered who was wearing a light halter dress the came to her knees with four inch black stilettos.

"You should join them." I suggested and passed Marron to him.

"Juu Gero, long time no see." A female voice said.

"LAYNA!" I shouted and ran over to the black haired woman who was wearing a silver glittery strapless dress with see through material at the top along with black knee high boots with heels.

"Girl I missed you." Layna said and hugged me.

"Missed you to." I replied.

"Looks like we have the old cheer squad back." Launch commented.

"Don't forget me." A brown hair woman said as she entered the house with a black haired boy.

"AMERIE! JAMES!" All the woman shouted.

"Hey girls!" Amerie squealed.

"I think I'm going to find out where the guys are, come on kids." 17 ordered.

"Not so fast, I want to see my nieces and nephew." 18 said.

"AUNT JUU!" Three little kids cheered as they ran into 18 arms.

"Jane, Seri, and James, I missed you guys so much." 18 said as she squeezed her nieces and nephew.

"The boys are in the play room playing daddy daycare." Bulma announced.

"Come on girls lets have a drink." Chi-chi insisted.

**Raditz POV**

Once I got into the play room I saw all the toddlers tackling Vegeta and trying to touch his hair. This was a one and a life time moment so I took a picture of it secretly.

"Hey Raditz." Goku said.

"Hey bro."

"These kids are wild." Turles commented.

"Room for three more?" 17 asked as he entered the room with his three brats.

"MORE KIDS!" Rylen shouted as he ran over to three toddlers.

"YAY!" Videl cheered.

"Thank god!" Vegeta thanked as he got up and sat on one of the bean bags.

"Okay Janie, Seri, JJ, these our my bested friends, Gohan, Rylen, Vedel, Landon, an Lil' T. Gohan, Rylen, Vedel, Landon, and Lil' T, meeted my friends, Janie, Seri, and JJ." Trunks introduce. (sorry for all the misspells, its just because there only 2 and 3)

All the toddlers said there hellos and went back to playing with Trunk's toys."Daddy, can you hold my baby?" Videl asked her father Turles.

"Who's the dad?" Turles asked suspiciously as he accepted the baby doll."Silly daddy, its Gohan's of course, and her name is Panny." Videl said before she skipped of.

"Welcome to the family." I teased and patted Turles on the back.

"That reminds me Raditz, when are you popping the question to my little sister." 17 asked me.

"I don't know." I said flatly.

"You 27 years old, and your not married. Goku got married at 20, Vegeta believe it or not 22, Turles 24, and me 23." 17 countered.

"Maybe I'm not ready for marriage." I spat back.

"Leave him alone, he'll do it when he's ready." Tarble insisted.

"Or are you still finding out who you I_ really _are?" Vegeta teased with a smirk.

"What's that 'pose to mean." I asked getting irritated.

"You like men." Vegeta said with a victory smile and crossed his arms.

"Midget." I replied which made all the men laugh except Vegeta.

"Martha Stewart." Vegeta spat as he clinched his fist.

Everyone starting laughing louder.

"Troll." I said thinking I won.

"Pineapple head." Vegeta said which made me tackle him on the carpet.

"I want in." Turles said before he jumped on me.

"Count me in." 17 chuckled and jumped on Turles.

"I WANT TO TOO!" Kakarott whined and then jumped in followed by Tarble.

"Lookit you guys, our daddies are playing dog pile." Landon observed.

"I WANNA!" Jane whined and ran over to the men who were tousling on the ground.

"YAY!" The rest of the toddlers cheered as the followed Jane.

**18 POV**

As the boys were playing daddy day care us women were getting a little drunk. And when I say a little I mean A LOT! Out of all of us Launch was the drunkest and some how she got two guns.

"Who ever *hiccup* takes those *hiccup* guns from La-*hiccup*-uanch gets a *hiccup* a shot!" The intoxicated Bulma announced.

"Here Launchy Launchy Launchy." I called.

"ALRIGHT BITCHES WHERES THE MONEY!" Launch demanded and she shot the guns in the air.

"Didn't you her Bulma went broke." Layna said before she fell on her but.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YOU BIT-"

"GOT HER!" Chi-chi shouted as she tackled Launch.

"Got the guns!" Amerie announced as she snatched them out of Launch's hands.

"I'm hungry." Chi-chi said.

"Me too!" We all said together then started giggling.

"Mother bring us some Tylenol and lasagna!" Bulma ordered.

"WHEEEE!" Layna giggled as she spun around.

"No more alcohol for her." Amerie insisted.

"Here you go girlies." Mrs. Brief said as she came in the living room with a five plates of lasagna, five glasses of water, and five packets of Tylenol.

Everyone thanked Mrs. Briefs for the food and began to eat. After 10 minutes we all finished out food

"Momma, Momma, can we watch this movie?" Trunks asked as he help up the movie Avengers.

"Yea please Bulma!" Goku begged.

"What time is it?" Bulma asked.

"Five." Amerie answered as she looked at her watch.

"Okay I guess we can." Bulma gave in.

"Give us some time to sober up." Launch whispered which made all the woman giggle at her comment.

"Yay follow me guys!" Trunks ordered as he ran to the theater in the house.

It took us 10 minutes to get to the theater. (Instead of there being chairs there are bean bags)

It took a while for us to get a sitting arrangement but we did. Launch with Rosichene in her he arms, Tarble, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-chi, and Goku in the back row. Amerie sat in front of Bulma, 17 , Turles, Me, and Raditz sat next to me with Marron in his arms. And in front of us all was the kids. Trunks sat in the middle and to his right Gohan, Videl, Seri, and Jane sat in that order. And to Trunk's left was Little T, Landon, Rylen, and JJ.

After the movie most of the All of the kids fell asleep. And luckily all the the woman were sober.

"Do you have a room where they can take a nap?" Layna said as she picked up Rylen.

"Yea follow me." Bulma ordered as she walked out the theater carrying Trunks followed by Turles who was carrying Videl, Chi-chi carrying Gohan, 17 carrying Jane and Seri, Amerie carrying James, Tarble carrying Landon, and Launch carrying Little T. Leaving Goku to hold Marron, and Vegeta holding Rosichene.

"So Marron is my granddaughter?" Goku asked.

"No you idiot she's your niece." Vegeta spat.

**Later that night 11:58 **

The children went to sleep after having a sugar rush. The adults went to the bar and had some drinks this time making sure not to get drunk.

"You guys remembered when Bulma had to wear head gear for two months back in 8th grade." I giggled

"Yea, everyone would say choo choo every time she walked by." Layna chuckled.

"That's why my teeth are better then all of yours." Bulma spat back.

"So um 18.. Have you and Raddy had sex yet?" Amerie asked.

I blushed.

"Of course they have." Chi-chi chuckled.

"I hear wedding bells." Launch giggled.

"One more minute you guys." Amerie squealed.

"Hey 18 can I talk to you for a minute." Raditz asked.

"Sure." I said and walked over to him.

"You know I liked you ever since middle school."

"Yes."

"And I've never been happier than these last few months with you."

"Me too."

"And Marron's like my own daughter."

I nodded my head.

He got on one knee which made my eyes grow wide, I could hear the other girls giggling

"I love you Juu and I want you to be my wife." Raditz said as she opened a little black box with a rather large diamond ring.

"OH MY GOD!"

"SAY YES!" All of the girls whispered loudly.

"Of course." I answered as he put the ring on my finger.

Before I could hug Raditz Chi-chi hugged me.

"Happy new years sis." Chi-chi giggled.

"Took you long enough." Bulma spat a Raditz.

"This calls for more liquor." Launch said as she lifted up a bottle of Smirnoff in the air.

I knew it'd be a long night before we got some alone time.


	8. 18 Has A Secret!

I've never been under so much stress. First I can't find my journal. Second my wedding was in a month. And to top thinks off I MISSED MY PERIOD TWICE! I already have a five month old, should that be enough. What did I do deserve this?

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTETION!" Chi-chi screamed loudly which made me snap back to reality.

"Sorry, I've just been stressed." I argued as I used my fingers to comb through my blonde hair.

"Don't worry, you'll be in Sicily next month, just imagine it, the wind through your hair." Bulma suggested.

"Anyway Chi what were you talking about?" I asked Chi-chi.

"The venue." Chi-chi answered.

"Could I have it in your back yard B." I asked Bulma.

"Of course." Bulma answered

"WAHHHHHH!" Marron cried from her play pin.

"I think Marron started teething." I said I lifted up Marron.

"Ah the teething stage, pissed me the hell of, Vegeta would give Trunks alcohol to make him stop." Bulma reported.

"Gohan was a monster when he started teething." Chi-chi added.

"I should be going." I said as I grabbed my purse.

"Don't forget, we're trying on dresses tomorrow!" Bulma shouted as made it out the door.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THAT BRAT!" Raditz shouted from his office.

"SHE'S NOT A BRAT AND I'M COOKING!" I yelled back while cutting some more carrots.

"WELL I'M WORKINGG!" He yelled back.

"RADITZ SON GET YOUR ASS IN THAT NURSERY RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. After a good ten second I heard loud foot steps and mumbling.

"I thought so." I gloated to myself as I continued to cook.

After a few girls night out, I learned how to control my husband, especially one with a bad attitude.

"The brat needs changing." Raditz announce flatly as he sat a crying Marron on the kitchen counter.

"Raditz, don't you see I'm trying to cook." I sighed.

"Yea, I could cook and you could change her diaper." Raditz argued.

"You have five fucking seconds to get out of my sight and change her or you'll be sorry.' I threaten.

Raditz grunted and left.

….

Later that night around 2 am I decided to sneak into the bathroom. I looked under the cabinet for the pregnancy test I bought the other day. I sighed and took the sick the would change my life out of its box and used the bathroom. Five minutes and I would see if I would have another kid to take care of or not.

"What am I going to do with two kids?" I asked myself.

Four and a half minutes later I looked at the stick.

Two lines…. Positive.

How could I be so careless. What am I going to do. I'm not ready to be a mom again. And what will Raditz think. Or what will he do?

"Why are you crying?" Raditz asked in low deep voice.

It's now or never. I wiped my tears.

"I'm Pregnant." I confessed.

OH NO WHAT WILL RADITZ DO! WHAT WILL HE SAY!


	9. Raditz's Reaction

**This chapter is basically a filler and is really rushed through! Be warned!**

**18**

"What do you mean you're pregnant!" Raditz snapped.

"Excuse you?" I asked.

"Who told you to get pregnant?!" He shouted.

"No one you ass whole! It happen because you don't know how to wrap it up!" I argued.

"Well I thought you were on the all mighty birth control." He countered.

I growled, "Okay I might have stopped taking it for a week or two."

He crossed his arms, "Well its your fault, so its your responsibility."

My jaw dropped, "It takes two to make a baby."

He smirked, "Correct. But if you had of stayed on the pill this would have never happen. I never wanted kids any way."

I through my hands in the air and marched two our bed room, "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!"

"If you don't need me then get the hell out!" He ordered.

"Go to hell!" I yelled as I grabbed my old suit case and grabbed some of mine and Marron's clothes. I put Marron in her car seat and headed down stairs. I marched out side and never looked back.

**Three months later.**

Bulma took me in after I told her what happen, The next day Chi-chi almost killed him by setting his house on fire. But only succeeded in catching his grass on fire. I called off the wedding and Goku and Vegeta brought my stuff to Capsule Corporation. Bulma and Chi-chi have helped me a lot with the doctor visits, and buying new clothes. I haven't seen Raditz since that night and hopefully never will.

"Are you ready to figure out the sex of you baby?" Bulma asked.

I smiled, when I did figure out I was pregnant it turned out I was two and a half months along, and today I was officially five and a half months which meant I get to see what the sex of my baby was.

"Of course." I responded as I pulled my shoulder length hair into a pony tail.

"What do you want it to be?" Bulma asked as she pulled into a parking lot.

I rubbed my small baby bump, "I really don't care but if I were to choose, a boy."

"Got any names?" Bulma asked as she parked the care.

"It's a surprise." I revealed as I stepped out the car.

Bulma smirked, "I'll get it out of you."

I smiled and we walked into the hospital.

**Raditz **

Its been three months since I seen 18 and I've gone crazy. No not crazy insane. What was I thinking. I Must have been drunk. No high. No no, drunk and high and mental. My pride and past wouldn't let me admit how happy I was. And I ruined everything. I don't even know how many months pregnant she was. Chi-chi didn't get big until she was about six months. That means 18 could be having her- I mean our baby right this moment.

"You called?" Kakarott asked as her waltz into my house with Vegeta, 17, and Turles behind him.

"Woah dude! What the hell happen to your hair?" Turles asked.

I looked in the mirror by the stair case and screamed. My hair wasn't spiky anymore it was straight down all the way down my back.

"You have to help me get 18 back!" I begged as I fell to my knees.

Vegeta slapped me, "Get yourself together man!"

"Yea bro, I never seen you like this." Kakarott confessed.

"Before we help you, we need to help this mane of yours." Turles added.

"Time for a hair cut." 17 chuckled, "Oh and if you hurt my sister in the process I WILL hurt you."

I sighed, It took me my whole life to grow my hair out.

**18**

"Are you ready to see what the gender of your baby is Ms. Gero?" The young male doctor asked.

I nodded my head.

"….It looks like you're having another little girl!" He announced.

I smiled as Bulma squealed, now I would have two little girls running around."

"And you're due date id November first." he announced.

I sat up and gave him a smile, "Thanks."

"Well I'll be seeing you next month Ms. Gero." Said the doctor before he left the room.

"I can't wait to tell Raditz the-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence once I realized who name I said.

Bulma sighed, "There's something you should know."

"What?" I asked.

"Raditz had a one night stand about three years ago. Her name was Aria. Seven months after that night she came knocking on his door and told him that the kid was his. Raditz believed her and they were in a relationship. They had a girl, her name was, Adonis, but she died a week later. And Aria a week after that." Bulma announced.

No wonder he freaked out.

Bulma who was crying continued, "He went into a depression for a whole year and told us all to never tell a soul and to forget about it."

I pulled myself together, "We have to go find him!"

**Raditz **

I looked in the mirror and almost cried that all my hair was gone. Well it was my usual hair style except it was cut to my shoulders. Who am I.

"Looking good." The female barber complimented.

"You still look like a pineapple." Vegeta snapped.

Kakarott punched Vegeta in the chest.

"This is stupid, I need to go find my woman. Now Kakarott!" I ordered.

"Listen here bro, if you could wait till dinner, I'll have Bulma bring her." Kakarott said.

I folded my arms over my shoulders, "Fine, but no later then seven."

"Well how about we go buy something for her." 17 suggested.

"Maybe you could get a new-"

Ha updated and it's been a while I PINKEY PROMISE I WILL FINISH AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN! This is kind of filler!


	10. Happily Ever After?

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy yyyyyy! It took so long **

* * *

**18**

Bulma had plan on me going to her fundraiser a week ago, it was a dinner arty and the gang was suppose to join, but I got sick. I spent money on an expensive dress now I'm to big to wear it. Now she hosting one at the neighborhood park. She was up to something. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I sat down rubbing my stomach as Bulma asked me what she should wear. She molded ten cocktail dresses and ten sundresses. It's a nice day in July, it was to hot to wear a cocktail dress.

"You should were the yellow one." I suggested.

She pouted and looked at the mirror, "But it doesn't go with my hair."

"How about the white one with the dots?" I suggested again.

She held it against her body and looked at it from different angles. It was a short sleeve all white dress, and it had light blue poka-dots

She smiled, "It's perfect."

I pushed myself off the chair, "I'm going to put on my dress."

Without a response, I walked into her bathroom. I slipped into my new strapless light blue dress with white roses in them and white flats. The dress made me look a lot bigger. I brushed my hair and was done.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

She grabbed her keys and started walking, I followed behind

* * *

**Raditz**

"I hate you all." I spat.

These fools manage to get me in green. I despised the color green. It reminds me of 18's favorite sweater. And I'm still pissed at the fools for making me cut my hair. (It's not all the way cut, still spiky, but shorter)

"You should be thanking us." Turles replied, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"She's not coming." I mumbled.

"Calm down bro, it's only been ten minutes." Kakarott insisted.

"I hate parks." I complained.

"We'll your kid going to be playing here, so you better learn to love it." Vegeta stated.

"Hey look at that girls body!" Turles shouted, pointing to a girl with an hour glass figure and the shortest shorts I've seen in my life.

We all gawked and she winked at us.

"You guys do know you're all married." Tarble pointed out.

Vegeta hit him in the back of the head, his eyes still on her.

She walked towards us and we all turned our heads like we weren't looking.

"Hey boys." She greeted.

I blushed, "Hey."

The guys greeted her as well.

She smiled brightly, "I'm Fasha."

"I'm Geku." Kakarott introduced, "I mean Goku."

Turles began to sweat, "I'm T- Turles.

Vegeta played cool, "It's none of you business."

Fasha giggled, "What about you cutie?"

I gulped, "Raditz."

She giggled, "You guys seem so nervous, call down."

We all nervously laughed.

"So what are y'all fine gentlemen doing in the park?"

"We're with our wi-". Tarble started.

"Out family." Turles finished

"Cool, me too." She replied.

"BOYS TIME TO EAT!" Chi-chi shouted.

"Who's that?" Fasha asked.

"My sister." Vegeta answered.

Goku looked as if he was going to cry, "I'M SORRY CHI-CHI!" He started running towards the picnic table.

Turles ran after him.

"We gotta go." I replied and starting running as well.

"BYE!" She shouted.

When I got there Goku was on his knees apologizing to his wife.

Chi-chi looked at Bulma and 18 confused.

WAIT! 18! An obviously pregnant 18. Shit I wasn't expecting her to come.

She turned away from me.

"What's Goku talking about?" Chi-chi asked me.

I snapped back from my thoughts, "Uhh, nothing."

Chi-chi glared at me, "I'm going to find out don't worry."

We all took our seats. I was right across from 18 ,who didn't look at me once.

"Can we talk?" I asked in the middle if our meal.

"What's there to talk about?" 18 asked she stabbed her salad with her fork, "You made it clear you don't want to be in our daughter's life.

"I do want to be in her life," I pleaded, "Wait it's a girl?"

Vegeta started laughing, "You're having a Rada."

Bulma hit Vegeta in the back of the head.

"Yea and she's coming in November. But it doesn't matter to you." She spat.

"Sorry 18 I over reacted." I apologized.

"This is getting good." Chi-chi whispered.

18 glared at her friends and got up and stormed off.

"Damn it!" Bulma cursed.

"18!" I called as I ran after her.

She turned her head around she was crying and her makeup was smudged in, "Look I don't need you, I can take care of my girls on my own. You left me! Just like Krillen did! The only difference is you didn't throw me out. I feel so stupid that I let you get in my pants, now look where I am. I have an eight month old who believes you're her dad, and one on the way and she isn't going to know her father. I hate you!"

I didn't know what to say. She looked at me hard, tears rolling down her checks.

She wiped her eyes and went back to the picnic. Picking Marron up from the play pen. She grabbed her purse and started off the opposite direction.

Kakarott put his hand on my shoulder, "You okay bro?"

"I'm a horrible person."

* * *

**18**

I didn't have to explain anything to dad, he watched Marron while I bawled my eyes out and slept. I took a long hot shower and dressed into one of my old night gowns. It was dark outside so I assumed everyone was asleep. I walked to the kitchen and heated up the lasagna mom made and got a glass of apple juice and sat on the couch. I sat there watching random cartoons, trying to clear my head. But it didn't work. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"I hate you!"

"Who the hell is this?"

I hung up, but one minute later I called again.

"WHAT!"

My eyes began to water up, "I still hate you!"

"18?"

"Who else? You're new girlfriend?"

"18 I don't have a girlfriend, I haven't talked to any other girl except for you."

"Liar!"

He sighed , "I'm sorry 18

"I know about Aria and Adonis."

He growled, "Who told you?"

"B."

"What did she tell you?" Raditz asked.

"Just you had a one night stand and seven months later she came knocking on your door and told you she was pregnant and they both died."

"She was my girlfriend for two years, and she cheated on me. Adonis wasn't mine. I found that out when she came out with brown hair. Aria and I had black hair, she confessed. Adonis caught a bad cold a week later, and passed away when she was three weeks old. Aria ended up killing herself in our bedroom. "

I couldn't stop crying, "I'm sorry it's my hormones."

"Listen 18 I don't expect you to forgive you right away, I was just scared that you might die, or the baby."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE SCARED! I was terrified to tell you about the baby I thought you would leave, which you did. You know how embarrassing it is for me to have two kids by different men, and they don't want to be in their child's life!" And with that I hung up. I don't need them.

I called again .

"You do know she's yours. Right?"

"Yes 18."

I hung up again.

* * *

**Yay I updated, once again sorry it took so long! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! AND TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DON'T REVIEW PLEASE DO! EVEN ONE WORD COUNTS! **

**Question should I make a dbz timeline from the very begin when Raditz crash lands on the planet to the buu saga how the couple got together?**


	11. Cheating ways

**_DUH duh duh, another drama filled chapter, as you can see I have changed my pen name to Brii-chann14, suites me :D any way if you don't read my other big story I made announcement that I will be posting A/N on my profile and news about up dates._**

* * *

**Raditz**

"_What brings you to the bar alone?" She asked._

_He set his glass on the counter and looked into her violet eyes and smirked. _

_"Celebrating my birthday?" He answered._

_She smiled and took a seat next to him, "How old are you."_

_"I don't know," he answered, "I don't even think it's my birthday." _

_She giggled, "Raditz was your name. Right?"_

_He nodded, "And your's Fahfah?"_

_"No, Fasha." She corrected._

_"What can I get ya Fasha?" The bartender asked._

_"Smirnoff on rocks." She answered._

_"Aren't you too young for alcohol?" Raditz asked._

_"I'm 23," se answered, taking the drink from the bartender, "And I'm a regular."_

_Raditz scoffed._

_"What's wrong with you?" She asked._

_"Nothing." He lied._

_Fasha moved her chair closer, "Girl problems?" _

_He sighed and nodded._

_"Fred can we get some Scotch over here?" She asked._

_The bartender known as Fred nodded._

_"We gonna get sloppy drunk, and forget about that heartbreaker." She stated._

_"Sounds like a plan." Raditz chuckled._

_"Where are your other friends?" She asked._

_"Probably getting bitched at by their harpy wives." He answered._

_She laughed._

_He sighed, "By the way what are you doing here alone?"_

_"Eh, hard day at work." Fasha answered with a shrug._

_The bartender sat four glasses in front of them._

_"Prostitute?" He questioned , gabbing a class and downing the drink whole._

_Fasha finished her Smirnoff, "Most defiantly not, I'm artist. I had no inspiration today!" _

_""How hard can it be?" He asked._

_Fasha frowned, "I make paintings for picky stuck up professionals." _

_"Try cooking for them." Raditz retorted._

_Fasha faked gasped and put her hand on chest, "Am I in the presence of a chef?"_

_"Why yes you are." He answered, mimicking a bow._

_Fasha grabbed a glass, "I'll have to taste your horrible cooking one of these days."_

_"Most of the meals I cook are over sixty dollars dishes."_

_She took a sip of the Scotch and laughed._

_"All right ladies and gentlemen, time for Karaoke!" Said the announced, "Last week winner was are unbeaten Fasha."_

_Everyone cat, and some guys cat whistle._

_"Any challengers?" The announced asked, looking over the crowd, "Thats what I thought."_

_Fasha smiled._

_"How abou you honor me with you off pitch singing voice?" Raditz asked._

_Fasha smirked and got up, tugging on her beige Fiendi cocktail dress. Once on stage she gladly accepted the mic and smiled at everyone._

_"I will be singing," she looked over at Raditz, "More Than A woman." (By Aaliyah, one of my favorite singers and songs)_

_The music started playing, a medium tempo beat._

_"Passion, Instant, Sweat bead, Feel me, Cupid's shot me, Heatbeat racing, tempt me, Frive, Feels so exciting, Thought of highly," she swayed her hips to the beat and placed her hand on her butt, "It's yours entirely.."_

_Meanwhile, Raditz eyes were glued on her as he finished their drinks. She could sing but nothing over the top._

_"I'll be, I'll more than a lover, more than a woman, more than your lover, I'll be, I'll be more than another more than a woman, more than another, I'll be..." She sang with the chorus as it continued. She started walking off stage, "Midnight grindin, my heart rate climbin, you go, I go, Cuz we share pillows, Chase me, Leave me, There's still no separations, Morning messages, With new bones in your closet." The crowed parted, and she gracefully stepped closer and closer to Raditz._

_"The chorus reappeared a d when it ended she was on top of Raditz's lap_

_"I don't thing your ready, I don't think your ready for this thang, I don't think your read for this thang..."_

_His arms snaked around her waist and she wrapped her long legs around his torso, "Constant pleasure, No scale can measure, Keeps in getting better," she got close to his ear and softly kissed it, "Do you wanna roll with me? We can go to foreign lands, your hand in my hand. Do you wanna ride with me? We can be like Bonnie and Clyde, be by your side." _

_Raditz cupped her chin, forcing a rough kiss in her, the chorus was playing and everyone clapped. _

_Raditz pulled apart, "My place or yours?"_

_..._

..

.

I played the story in my head over and over again. This is how I ended in bed with this girl. I cautiously pushed her of my chest and sat up. Never again will I have a drink in my life. Well maybe occasionally but that's not the point, I cheated.

I looked at the woman sleeping, we decided to have sex at her place. It wasn't bad, it was wonderful actually, no where near Juu's, but good. She reminded me of Juu so much, brave, bold, and beautiful. I got up grabbed my clothes and dressed as quickly and silently. I looked at her one last time before leaving. God dammit!

...

..

.

I walked back to the bar where I left his car, and sped off home. Once home I showered for an hour, trying to wash her scent off if me. After eating everything in the kitchen I went to bed, as if nothing happened.

...

..

.

Knock knock knock!

I shot up, panting out of breath. I calmed down once I realized someone was knocking at the door, I looked at the clock on my bed stand, three thirteen. Who the hell is knocking in my door at three in the morning. What if it's her! She could be trying to come and kill me for humping and dumping her. I dragged myself out if bed and quietly walked to the kitchen.

Knock knock knock

I grabbed a knife and headed for the door. I swung it open, closed my eyes and started swinging it around.

"Uh..."

That voice...

I opened my eyes, it was 18. With her bags, and our baby. SHE CAME BACK TO ME. AND I CHEATED ON HER.

Though I couldn't make any words out she stepped in and sat the car seat and her bags down.

"I am seven months pregnant and I have a ten month old. I'm getting tired of games, so what I need you to do is put a ring on my finger and make me an honest woman... So are you in or out?" She said putting her hands in her large round stomach.

I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around her legs, "I didn't mean to."

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

She sighed and petted my hair, "Nice hair cut."

"Kakarott made me." I replied.

* * *

**18**

Two weeks have past since me and Raditz reunited. Once again engaged. And he's been extremely nice... too nice. Buying me gifts, taking care of Marron, shopping with me and the girls. He's up to something.

"You know, this place is getting too small." He said, cooking me my favorite breakfast once again.

"Well what do you suggest?" I asked, tying up my shoes.

"Well I already bought a house, closer to Bulma's." he answered.

"How man rooms?" I asked again.

He sat a plate on the table, "Five."

"What the hell are we going to do with a five bed room house?" I asked walking to the table, stuffing my face with bacons strips and eggs.

"Make more babies." He answered kissing me on the cheek.

"Hell. No." I responded, before chugging down the OJ.

"You know Juu, I love you more than anything." He said.

I finished the plate, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing.." He answered.

I grabbed my bag, "I'll find out sooner or later.

"Uh, don't you thing you should take you maternity leave?" He suggested.

I opened the door, "Not till the last minute, and make sure you don't keep Marron out in the sun to long." And with that I left.

Morning rounds were simple, nothing I couldn't handle. Getting congrats from old people and asking what gender it was and her name, I told them I haven't decided but I already choose one, the perfect one.

Chi-chi, Bulma, and Lunch picked me up for lunch and we went by near cafe. We caught up about old times in high school. Then Chi had to ruin it by bringing up the Raditz situation.

"So has Raditz been good to ya?" She asked.

I scowled at her, "Yes he has."

Lunch smiled, "Good because I would have to kill him the next time he hurts you."

I sat my elbow in the table and laid my hand on my palm, "He has been acting strangely nice."

"Ugh that can me only one thing.." Bulma started before glancing at Chi-chi.

"He's hiding something!" She shouted.

"Have you done any snooping lately?" Lunch asked.

"No." I answered.

"Does he buy you things with out arguing?" Bulma asked.

I nodded, "We're buying a six bed room house."

They all gasped, "It's really bad."

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are exaggerating."

Chi-chi huffed and took the last bite of her donut, "When have I ever been wrong?"

Bulma snickered, "When you thought Goban was a Naomi."

Chi-chi glared at her.

"That reminds me, I have officially choose a name for her."

This got their attention.

I did a dramatic pause, "Rhea Sakai Son."

* * *

**I absolutely love the name Rhea and Sakai. I even have all the names of my children and they're not names you hear everyday, Saikai, Juno, Aria. And if anyone of you steal their names I will hunt you down and tickle you to death!**


	12. About Time!

**:P back with another drama filled chapter**

"Ready?" Asked Bulma asked, adjusting the flower in her head.

"Almost." I answered.

She nodded and closed the door.

I observed my round belly in the strapless and sleepless dress. It was perfect for an eight month pregnant woman. It's was white and flowed to the floor, also has a silk sash around my breast. To complement my dress I borrowed my mother's pearl necklace and bracelet. And Videl, Jane, and Seri made me a crown made of daisies. I wore my shoulder length blonde hair down in loose curls, and light makeup. Lastly shoes, there was no way in hell I was going to wear heels so I picked out white flats.

"Hurry up!" Hissed Chi-chi as she poked her head in.

I grunted and slammed the door shut,

"In a minute."

Chi-chi, Bulma, Launch, Layna, and Amerie were my brides mades. They wore strapless and backless light green dress and white shoes.

Deciding not to keep them waiting I grabbed the wildflower bouquet, and snatched open the door, sticking my tongues out at the girls.

"Still immature Juu Gero." Launch teased.

I rolled my eyes and we walked down the stairs and to the backyard.

My flower girls: Videl, Jane, and Seri, looked up at me and have me a smile.

I smiled back.

The music starting playing and Bulma was off, then Chi-chi, then Launch, then Layna, and lastly Amerie.

I could hear the chairs moving as everyone stood up, waiting for my arrival.

I let out a heavy sigh and straighten my back before walking down the aisle.

Everyone smiled and I smiled back.

I took a big step in to the altar and took Raditz hand.

"'Bout time we did this." I joked.

He smirked.

"Dearly beloved..."

The it wasn't until twenty minutes later until the priest finally got to the last part, about got damn time. I cried, I laugh, and I cried again. For the first time, in a long time, I felt like I was doing something right.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.."

I licked my lips, preparing myself for the kiss.

"Raditz you may kiss the bride."

He propped his hands on my waisted, pulling me against him and trapping my lips into a kiss. I ran my hands through his medium length mane and deepened the kiss. I could hear the guest and the cat whistling.

After a minute or so we pulled back.

I raised my ring finger, "I's married now!"

"Daddy!" I heard a small voice say.

I looked down and I couldn't believe my eyes. Marron was wobbling to us with her hands in the air.

"Baby!" I squealed kneeling down next to her.

"He'd first steps and first word on the same day." Bulma said, "Congrat's Mrs. Son."

I picked her up and pulled myself back.

She waved her arms around Raditz's face, "Daddy!"

Raditz blushed and I placed her in his arms.

The guest clapped louder and I could here cameras going off. This is a moment to remember.

Vegeta and 17 stepped off the altar first. Vegeta retreating to the buffet table and 17 walking up to Raditz and whispered something in his ear.

"What was that about?" I asked, stepping off the altar.

He kissed me in the cheek, "Nothing."

_The ceremony was perfect. Only Vegeta and 17 got tipsy, and there was no fighting. Layna ended up catching the bouquet, probably because she played softball for some many years. Our honey moon is a trip to Las Vegas in one of the expensive hotels. Marron was spending the night with her grandparents while we left. My favorite wedding gift would have to be the new five bedroom house Raditz bought me and a Cherokee Jeep! And it was red! Krillen and I's wedding wasn't anything special and he never bought me anything. I don't even know why I married that man. Since being with Raidtiz he brought the old aggressive me back. The real Juu Gero or should I say Juu Son. Only one more month until Rhea was going to be born and we had a lot to do, moving in, preparing her room, clothes, baby shower. So journal this will be the lat time I write you._

_Juu Son, age twenty seven._

I neatly sat the journal back into my dresser. This journal and me been through a lot, and I couldn't imagine throwing it away. I'll probably read it when I'm like sixty.

"Ready for round three?" Raditz asked, snaking his arm around my waist.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me, pulling the blanket over my exposed breast, "No, twice is enough."

"You sure, that's not-"

I blushed, "Enough you little pervert."

He chuckled.

I sighed and placed my hands on my stomach and felt Rhea kick me hard again, "You wanna feel?"

He shrugged a d placed his hands near my belly button.

I grabbed his hand and placed it farther up, "She's right.. There."

She kicked hard again causing Raditz to move his hands back.

I laughed, "She's a kicker and won't let me sleep."

"You know I love you right 18?" He said.

I smiled, "I know, why else would I marry you?"

He chuckled, "And you know I wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt you."

I nodded and kissed him, "I'm tired and Rhea just went back to sleep."

"Good night Juu."

I yawned and rested my head on his chest, "Night Raddy."

**18**

Our honey moon lasted a week and a half and when we came back to West City we immediately starting moving. We finished around late August. And began with the baby's room. The traditional pink walls and light pink carpet, a soft brown colored crib, and various kinda of stuff animals. Early September rolled around meaning we had the baby shower to plan, Marron's first birthday, and three more weeks until Rhea was born.

It's been a couple of months since my one night stand with Fasha, and I still felt guilty. I should have never kissed her, or left when she arrived. All this could have been avoided. And when ever I take Marron to the park I dodge every brown hair woman I see.

The baby shower was held in our new back yard with the huge pool. Our friends came over and her grandparents. I didn't really get involve since it was a mother thing.

"Okay, I have twenty that she has brown hair." Lyna said.

"And she's going to have blue eyes." Bulma added.

"I say black." Chi-chi added.

"She's going to weigh nine pounds." Amerie said.

18 scoffed, "As if my daughter is going to way that much."

"How much did Marron weigh?" Kakarott asked

Vegeta grabbed him by the collar, "Let the woman do their thing."

18 giggled, "Seven ounces."

Chi-chi wrapped her arms around Goku's waist, "I want another."

The color drained out of his face as he laughed nervously. I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to have another child with that harpy.

"So Raditz, are you excited about being a daddy?" Tarble asked.

"Super duper, I'm going to take her to ballet practice when she grows up and keep the dudes away from her in middle school." I replied sarcastically

"It was just a question." He whined.

"Are you happy about being a mother again?" Asked Layna.

"Yes, do you know how many pink things I'm going to have to buy?" 18 answered.

"Can you show us her room?" Asked Chi-chi.

"Sure." She answered pushing herself up and wobbling off with the woman behind her.

"Are you still cheating on my sister?" 17 asked.

I sighed, "No."

"Do you know what will happen when she does?" Turles asked with a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked with an eye roll.

"She's going to cut off you tiny little thing." He answered.

"First, she probably would, second it's ten times bigger than yours." I argued.

"Changing subject." Tarble interrupted.

"Who's ready to ditch this party, and get drunk."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's make sure we don't give Raditz to much or he might be 'tricked' again." Vegeta teased.

"I was!" I protested, heading for the back gate

**So I estimate four more chapters before I finish. I will also be writing a cannfor fic for this couple, I just need to revisit some old episodes. **


	13. The Unexpected

**Long time no see! I was kinda stuck on the story but I finally know how I'm going to end it so updated will be happening more often!**

* * *

**Raditz**

"Happy birthday brat." I teased, walking into the newly one-year-old's teddy her infested room. I never understood why Juu allowed this things. Personally they creeped the fuck out of me. But she says it's 'cute.'

She bounced up and down on her crib reaching out for me, "Daddy!"

I picked her up and she squealed, "Your mother's still asleep so let's get you dress."

She gave me a smile, showing off her two teeth.

After a messy bath I dressed her in her new green and pink dress with a big pink ribbon, and green booties. Another thing I despise is the color pink. But Juu says it looks 'adorable' on little girls and babies.

"Good morning you two."

We turned around, 18 was leaning against the door frame rubbing her stomach.

"Mama!" Marron called, reaching her arms out.

"Traitor." I mumbled.

18 wobbled over, snatching her out my arms.

"Mama!" Marron giggled.

"Happy first birthday." 18 said with a smile.

"So when's everyone coming over."

"In an- AHHH!" She screamed, doubling over and clutching her stomach with her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rushing to her side.

She squeezed my arm, "Yes I am, Rhea just a strong little girl."

I side in relief, "Do you think you're going to make it to the end of the day?"

She nodded, "I wouldn't miss Marron's birthday for the world."

..

..

..

I have never had a headache like this in years. Even my hangovers don't get this bad. Ten toddlers screaming, hollering, laughing, and crying. Throw up, whining, piss, crying, piss, shit. I just wanted to tie them all up and throw them in the river with no regrets.

"Next year, I'm getting ear plugs." I teased, brushing the soft blonde _b_hair out of Marron's face.

"Is she still awake?" 18 asked, stepping into the room.

"No, I was just checking on her." I answered.

I looked closer and notice her cheeks were stain, "We're you crying."

She but her lip and shook her head.

"Juu.." I said in a warning tone.

Then the crying started again, "Look how big I got!"

I sighed, 'Hormones'

She covered her eyes, "I take up all the room in the bed, and I can't fit my shoes anymore."

I walked over towards her and held her tightly, "Your not fat, just big."

She sniffed, "Thanks that really helps."

"Your pregnant, which means you have to get big or the baby will be too small."

She held me tight, "I know, I'm just acting like a baby now. Damn hormones."

"Are you ready to go to sleep fat ass." I asked.

She pushed me away and smiled, "Jerk."

* * *

**Juu**

I was in the middle over looking over some release papers when a stack off papers came smacking down on the desk.

I looked up, it was my nurse that was supposed to help deliver Rhea.

I rolled my eyes, "What Mya?"

"Maternity leave. Now." She answered flatly.

"I'm not leaving until she's born Mya." I groaned.

"Juju!" She shouted, her nickname for me, "I making sure your little brat turn out alright, take a break before she comes."

"If I stay at home then I'll be bored and miss the patients and you too."

"Already talk to the chief, he says leave or you're fired." She stated with a smirk.

I growled and she flipped her auburn hair.

"Leave so I finish my paper work." I barked.

"As long as you're out of here by three." She said, before walking off to the NICU.

I went back to my paperwork only to be disturb seven minutes later.

"Excuse me."

I sighed and looked up, "I'm sorry bu- Krillen?"

"Long time no see." He said, glaring at my stomach.

I scowled, "I can call security in less than two seconds."

He waved his hands defensively, "I mean no harm, just want to talk."

"About what?" I snarled.

"How's Marron?" He asked.

"Fine, her birthday was five days ago, but you wouldn't care, now would you?"

"I do, but I'm not cut out to be a father." He confessed.

I scoffed, "Damn right."

He laughed nervously, "So how's life with you."

"Well I got pregnant got married." I answered.

"To whom?" He asked.

"Raditz." I answered flatly, "How's your low life?"

"I'm turning myself in." He answered.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why now, you know you could be facing up to ten years?"

He nodded, "I don't know what came over me, all I know is that I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Apology not excepted." I replied rudely.

He smirked, "It was nice taking to you 18."

I didn't say anything and he walked off.

I hated that man more than anything. The only good thing that came out of that marriage was Marron. I didn't want him near me, or my daughter every again. Why did I let him brainwash me. He weakened me. I was so strong, but I got weak over the years with him so he over powered me. Never will happen again.

"Mama!" Said the one year old as she ran to the door.

"Hey baby!" I exclaimed as I crouched down and embraced her.

She pointed to the kitchen, "Ganny!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Ganny?"

"Yes Ganny."

I looked at the door frame and my mother was leaning against it.

I smiled, "Hello mother."

"Juu, now I know what you're wondering." Mom started.

I stood up, holding Marron tighter as she tried to jump out my arms.

"What am I wondering mother?" I asked.

"What am I doing here." She answered, "We'll I you going to be having another baby so that means most of your time will be devoted to her-"

"Rhea."

"To Rhea, then Marron, cleaning, and work."

I grunted, shifted Marron to the side of hip and ran my fingers through my blonde locks.

"Get to the point mother." I snapped.

"Well I'm going to babysit Marron while you and Raditz go out." Mom said.

I lowered Marron down to the floor and she began to walk off.

"Mom I don't want to go out, I'm pregnant, tired, and I smell like sick people." I whined as I stomped my feet on the floor.

"We'll you're going, and that's an order." Mother said firmly.

I looked over to the stair case and saw Raditz standing there. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can't we just stay at home?" I pleaded.

And walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

"No we're going out to your favorite restaurant." He stated.

My frown slowly turned into a grin and swayed my body side to side.

"The diner that's the 50's theme." I added.

"Yes." He answered, "Now do you want to go?"

I kissed him softly on the lips, "Give me an hour."

* * *

**Raditz**

And hour later she was down stairs in

A cerulean short sleeve dress, with matching shoes. We left immediately after she was done getting dress. We didn't want Marron causing a scene. The car drive there was short because it was only ten blocks away from the house.

"Would would you guys like to eat tonight?" Asked the waiter.

"I want two basket of fries and a milkshake, and a slice if chocolate cake." I ordered, rubbing my stomach.

The waiter smile and then turned his attention to Raditz.

"What will you be having sir?" He asked.

"Just a beer." Raditz answered.

The waiter gave us a fake smile.

"I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes." He stated.

"Remember when first met." I said out of the blue.

Raditz smirked, "Yes it was right here."

"It was freshman year."

"And Goku and Chi-chi had just started going out so she invited us, B, and Veggie." I added, grabbing in to his hand.

"I thought I was so cool since I was a junior." Raditz commented.

"Then I beat you at arm wrestling three times!" I boasted.

"Bullshit." He objected.

I rolled my eyes, "What ever you say."

The rest of the dinner we spent reminiscing over our high school years. Raditz and I were like two peas in a pod. We got detention everyday, we would ditch together. And in the last day of school got on the roof of OSHS and through rocks at the students. I would never thought I would be the one to marry the rebel of OSHS. And would have never fathom carrying his first child. But things happen for a reason.

"Could we please stop by Safeway for some Nutella!" She whined as we were nearing the grocery store.

"You've had enough sweets for the day." I scolded as I drove in to the parking lot.

"Who's says it's for me, maybe it's for Rhea?" She retorted.

I parked the car and looked at her.

"You can get the small one." I answered but she was already out the car.

..

..

..

"I thought we only came here for Nutella." I grunted as I strolled down the freezer aisle with a basket filled with junk food.

"But I need this!" She shouted, carelessly tossing a hot pocket into the basket.

"Woman we already have this shit at the house. Don't you remember our trip o the grocery store yesterday." I replied.

"But that wasn't enough." She giggled.

I sighed and just followed behind.

"Raditz." Someone called.

I looked in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. Holy fucking shit!

Eighteen looked at the woman then at me.

"Fasha." I said.

"Asshole, how dare you sleep with me and just leave in the middle of the night like I'm a trap. I thought we had something special." She snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

I'm fucking screwed.

"Excuse me." 18 said, glaring at both of us.

"You must be one of his many sisters. He told me about how he had six sisters before or little get together." Fasha stated.

I tried to say something but I couldn't speak. My throat felt like a Egyptian dessert. How stupid could this girl be.

"How long ago was this?" 18 asked, her blue eyes began to water.

"Eh July." Fasha answered bluntly.

18 turned to me, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You were fucking her while I was pregnant!" She shouted.

"It was only once." I explain. Stupid! That's the most stupid excuse in the book.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK RADITZ! WHILE I WAS CARRYING YOUR CHILD YOU SLEPT WITH SOME TWENTY YEAR OLD SLUT! THEN MARRIED ME LIKE NOTHING HAPPEN!" 18 shouted. The whole store froze and the ones who dared to stop was the security officers.

"Wait what!" Fasha exclaimed.

18 waved her hands in the air and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going home, and don't bother coming back." She stated before storming off.

"So said."

"How could he."

"Poor girl."

"Back in old country you got you fadoodle cut off if caught dead cheating."

We're the comments of the people who heard the argument.

"Dammit Fasha!" I shouted.

"What the fuck Raditz, you never told me you were in a relationship." Fasha stated, "Matter of fact you said the opposite."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud crash wich came from the parking lot. My first instinct was to run out. And what I saw was I unfathomable. There was a crying teenage girl who was standing by a green Prius. And my black range rover total.

I ran to the car and swung open the passenger door.

"Oh my god." Was the only words that came out my mouth. I felt something wet roll down my cheeks. I was crying. The first time in years. My wife and child may have died.

* * *

**Oh shit! What will happen next! Thanks for reading and don't forget tTo review!**


End file.
